Forever, For Always, And For True
by Devil666sc
Summary: A girl with a bad past gets adopted by jeff hardy. will her past kill her future? will the bumps throw her off course... chapter 21 up! The right one this time! lol
1. 1

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
This is my first fan fic so be kind  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Jeff, me, Amy, Adam, Jay and the rest our group are going to a club. You coming?" Matt sat next to Jeff as he continued typing on his laptop.  
  
"No"  
  
"Jeff come on that's the tenth time you haven't gone with us, what's wrong. You always came out with us before. Hell, you were the life of the party. So, spill what's got you so bummed?"  
  
"It's nothing, go have fun with the gang. I'll be fine…" Jeff looked up at Matt and said almost in a whisper "I always am… always."  
  
"Ok Jeff, now you got me worried. Are you having those thoughts about a blade again? I'm not going anywhere what's wrong. You're telling me or I'll… or I'll beat it out of you. So Jeffery what is wrong."  
  
Weakly Jeff put up protest but caved quickly. He needed to talk about it. "Matt, I'm not going to tell you anything… nothing is wrong… Fine I'll tell you. Well, it's simple. You have Amy, Adam has Kayla, Jason has Jake, and everyone I know has someone. Maybe not a boyfriend or girlfriend but someone, like a kid or something. I don't feel like I'm wanted. Matt, don't even start; I know I am, I just feel so alone, so… I've made up my mind and I've talked to Vince and I've made a appointment and it's settled…"  
  
"Wow… ok Jeff you're not quitting are you? And what are you talking about an 'appointment?' I'm really confused and Jeff you are wanted and just because you can't find a descent girlfriend doesn't mean anything." Matt leaned over and put his arm on Jeff's shoulder and ruffed up his hair.   
  
As Matt moved closer to Jeff, he closed his laptop and looked him in the eyes. What Matt saw was a look of sadness, not the eyes that danced with happiness but a look of utmost despair. "Matt I'm taking 2 months off from work. The appointment I was talking about is in Michigan and it's for…Ummm… I'm going to… talk to… this women about… having a kid."  
  
"Wow tiger what are you talking about having a kid? Are you going to pay someone to give birth to your kid or something? Jeff come on you can't be serious. I won't let you." Matt jumped to his feet as he started rambling on and on about how morally wrong it is and how are you going to raise it. Jeff just looked at Matt and smile. 'Now that's something I haven't done in a while… smile.   
  
"Matt no it's just that I'm going to… here sit look at this." Jeff opened up his computer as Matt sat to read the screen. Which read. 'Give a child a home. Adopt today."  
  
"Jeff you're going to adopt a child? Why, you're to young. How old are you looking at? How are you going to look after it when you're on the road and for heavens sake WHY?"  
  
"Matt I already told you I just don't feel wanted or needed and I've been looking at this for about 2 months and I got it planed. It's going to be hard but I'm going to do this. That will be the fun of it. I really feel like I can make a differences in some ones life and in return they will make a differences in mine." Jeff spoke straight from his heart. The same heart that needed to feel love, to feel needed.  
  
"I'm looking at a boy maybe a girl about 9ish maybe 8 or 10. Somewhere along that line so I can still raise them and form them. You're not going to stop me and I already told Amy, she thinks it's a great idea. So give me some support." He stood and gathered his things and was about to walk down to the café in the lobby but stopped and added, "Matt I love you but you're a moron. I'm not too young I'm 26 and I'm willing so shut it go out have fun party just don't get drunk. I have to read the info on this little boy I'm looking at." Matt watched him walk down the hallway as Jeff yelled out one last thing before disappearing around a corner, "The appointment is next week, next Wednesday. I'm leaving in 4 days so on Monday I'll be leaving."  
  
"He is never going to be able to do this..."  
  
"Matt come on we're leaving and if your not here is 5 seconds we are leaving without you."  
  
"Coming Amy, sorry I had to talk to Jeff…" Matt yelled as he ran down the hallway to catch up with Amy and the others.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~______________________________That Sunday_______________________________  
  
And on and on she when for a few moments "Ok, kids gather round if you want TV time. It's Sunday so you all know that it's time to pick your TV time. Only 6 and a half hours a week remember that."  
  
"Miss Maitch, Miss Maitch."  
  
"Now Samantha you have been here for almost 5 years and I always have to tell you call me Marie, now when do you want your TV time?"  
  
"Sorry ma'am. Your right I have been here for 5 years and you always have to tell me to call you Marie and I always have to tell you to call me Sam not Samantha. Also, do I really have to tell you what time I want? I have only had the same time for the last 5 years. Same as always, Monday from 9 pm to 11:15 pm, Thursdays from 8 pm to 10:15 pm, and Saturday 10 pm to midnight. Like always Marie."  
  
"Ok, ok, I know its just I hope you would change. And oddly enough no one ever wants that time anymore. You aren't doing anything to anyone are you?"  
  
"Me? Why Marie I beg you pardon why would I do anything and what could I do to anyone. Everyone have the right to speak and I would not do anything to anyone I promise."  
  
"Ok child go and play now while I finish."  
  
Walking off with an evil smile and a slight laugh, 'Everyone thinks I'm so innocent. Ha, I only threaten to kick some ass if anyone wants my TV time. Ha me innocent.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Children remember Monday's, Wednesday's, and Thursday's are when we have people come and visit so what does that mean? Well let me draw a name and ask them…" She reaches in a bowl and pulls out a Popsicle stick with a name written on it.  
  
Across the room Sam sat in her little corner next to the wall and couch. There was only enough space for her and she was hidden from everyone else, well the kids at lest. You could see her if you were tall enough or were at the right angle. She loved that space. That was where she could hide from the world. Get away from life and just dream. She wasn't in an orphanage; she was at home with the perfect mother, father, and little brother. The smell of freshly baked cookies fills the air and the dissent sound of laughter being carried by the wind…  
  
"Ok why don't we ask Samantha…Samantha come here."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Now what was that ma'am that you wanted to ask me?" Being jerked back to reality, she stumbled over to the middle of the room with all the children gathered round.  
  
"Now Samantha I was wonder if you know what it means when we have people coming over to visit like we do on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday?"  
  
"Is that it? Well that means that we have to clean up our sleeping area and be on our best behavior and make sure we are friendly and polite because maybe we could be adopted." An answer filled with fake happiness and full of sarcasm. Nothing but the normal answer.  
  
"Thank you Samantha. Now kids you heard Samantha so go clean up you sleep areas and be on your best behavior. Tomorrow we have people coming over…" Sam quickly drowns out the consent noise that surrounded her.  
  
'Oh boy another day of doing nothing. It's not like anyone is ever going to want me. A 14 year-old tomboy. Well unless they felt sorry for me. God everyone is always "Poor her. You mean he father abused her and he killed her 8 months old brother when she was 9? That would be enough for anyone but then he mother killed herself and then they found her covered in her mothers blood as she was trying to get her up. That poor poor thing. I feel so bad for her. And to think she had no other family that wanted her" Yea right… I just can't wait another four years and I'm out of hell hole. I'm tired of having to cover up who I am. Never being able to be normal, having to act around everyone so I am the 'perfect' child so maybe with some shred of hope I will be adopted. Yea right. It's so stupid here. My only way of getting out is writing poems and stories but its not like I can show anyone. I did that and they made me do these test and they put me in a stupid higher English class and Marie, she will go crazy just like before. "Oh Samantha, these are just great, I didn't think you had it in you to write something like this, and blah blah blah." I just want to write and watch wrestling my only other was of getting out besides dreaming. I can dream about anything and have it. Oh, great Marie is calling.'   
  
"Yes Marie what did I do wrong this time. It wasn't me I swear."  
  
"Oh Samantha don't be silly. Its Sunday night and you know I have bingo from 9 to 12 and I need you to baby-sit. Is that ok. You know the payment plans. Plan A is $20 an hour or Plan B $2 a kid per hour. What is it?"  
  
"Ok I'll do it. Plan B Miss Maitch… I mean Marie. You're not going to outsmart me in math. 12 kids at $2 an hour means $24 an hour. $4 more then Plan A and with Plan B I will make $96 instead of $80. That's 16 more and if you have to stay after like last time until 2am like you said before the price goes to $4 a kid per hour so stay out as long as you want."  
  
"Samantha you are a business wiz. So from the last 6 months alone how much do you have saved?"  
  
"Well since we haven't gain or lost any kids and there being about 26 Sundays at 2 dollars a kid for 4 hours about there would be $2496 a think. That is without any other baby-sitting jobs you have had me do and without the double money after midnight and without the jobs around the house. All together within the last 6 months about $3500."  
  
"Wow Sam you have that much money? Can I have some?" A little boy shyly asked as he stopped to pick up a toy that was laying next to Sam.  
  
"Daren, sweetie I'm saving my money, sorry. Now go play." The fake innocents shines through yet again.  
  
"Speaking of which Samantha what do you do with all that money? I want you to count that and tell me how much you have. We have to do something with that, and you can count it in my office you know where the key is."  
  
"Ok Marie I will." With that she walked away and sat in her spot in the corner and put her hand under the couch and grabbed a bag from the under the lining of the love seat. 'Here is some of it. Throw that into my backpack. And over to the other couch.'  
  
Sam sat next to the three seater couch and pulled out another bag and as quickly as she pulled it out she shoved it into her bag. 'Only two more bags to get.'   
  
As quickly as she could she walked into her room where she found Katelyn make her bed. "Sam you answered her question so you should know you have to make your bed."  
  
"Katelyn stuff it miss goodie two shoes. I will I have to stay up late tonight anyway. So just mind your 9 year old head to your own business. Leave me and my stuff alone." She throw her bag on the bed and lay on the floor before sliding under the bed to grab yet another bag.  
  
"Sam you have to be nice to me. You don't want to get into trouble do you? What do you mean you get to stay up late tonight? You babysitting again? That is so not fair. You get to have 2 cans of pop and eat as much junk food too. Everyone has to be in bed by 10:30 some earlier but no you get to stay up late. What are you doing under there?"  
  
"I told you leave me alone. Ha got it." She grabbed the bag and set it on the bed as she went to the closet and climbed up the walls to sat on the shelf. "Do you mind? Katelyn leave I have to get something. If you leave I dunno… I'll give you the open half hour of TV. You know since I'm watching you brats tonight I have control of the TV unless its already taken."  
  
"Only if you tell me everything about babysitting too. I wanna know. Sam what's in this bag on your bed," She moved over to the bed and opens it before Sam could do anything. "Holy man Sam where did you get all that money. I'm telling there is no way you could have that much money. If you did Marie would hang onto it, like she does every one else's."   
  
Sam jumped down and out of the closet with a shoebox and quickly shoved it into her backpack. Then she quickly moved her bag into the corner of her bed and placed a pillow over it.   
  
"See Marie in that bag. She must have stolen it from the other kids. There is no way that's hers," Marie was dragged into the room and turned to face the bag.   
  
"Samantha is this all the money. There has to be more then 3 thousand here. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Chill ok. That is some of it and that's from working. And no it's not. Marie stop me if I'm wrong… isn't it a rule that you can't tattle unless you see them doing it?"  
  
"True, you want the chair or since I'm going to be in her for a while, the corner or your room."  
  
"The corner and isn't it for ten minutes?"   
  
Marie just nodded her head, "Now lets count this money. Wait what do you mean there is more? Where is it and where do you keep it so I don't find it."  
  
"Look," Sam threw away the pillow and opened her backpack and took out the other bags and dumped the money on the bed. Katelyn turned around and stared at the pile that looked as if it was as big as the bed and about to fall off, also, most of it was 100 dollar bills.  
  
"Katelyn nose in the corner for 15 more starting now. If I see you looking or hear a peep you have your nose in the corner all day. Do you her me," She slowly nodded her head, "You do not tell any of the other kids that Sam has this. If you do your new best friend is the corner and Samantha gets to decide a punishment also. So keep it zipped."  
  
"Marie, that's just the money I've gotten from you, not the money from when I got here."  
  
"Samantha how did you get all the 100s"  
  
"My school is 5 miles from home, the middle 4 miles. I walk home going east from either school so if I go a half mile north from either school then its about 2 blocks and I come to the bank. I take all my 10s, 5s, 50s, 1s, and some 20s in my backpack. See I cut a hole in the lining to put it in there so if you do random check you don't find it. I always go to the same person at the bank, Dani. She is really nice and pretty. I give he the money and she gives me the 100s she talks to me and I just tell her the truth, its baby-sitting money that I'm saving and I want big bills so I have a smaller pile. I go in with 6 maybe 7 hundred dollars a month she keeps telling me to put it in a savings account but I like it where it is…" Sam looked down and began thinking 'Keep up the sweet talk. She knows you didn't steal it.'  
  
"Ok Sam lets start."  
  
*****13 minutes later*****  
  
"Katelyn your done now remember what we said zip it or pay the price with Sam."  
  
"Ok I will now I'm going to finish cleaning my side of the room." She walked over to her bed and sat down watching them count, her eyes wide.  
  
*****20 minutes later*****  
  
"Damn that's a lot of money."  
  
"Samantha Maria"  
  
"OH… sorry but it is…sorry."  
  
"How much, how much." Katelynn squealed jumping up and down.  
  
"Katelyn keep your pig-tail-breaded-head out of this."  
  
"So that's 5 years worth of money right?"  
  
"No. I spent a lot of it you know."  
  
"Ok Samantha, now tell me how you got this money again."  
  
"Laundry, at $2 a load and 12 kids done every week about 13 loads--$26 a week, Cleaning all three bathrooms fully, $4 a bathroom--$12 a week, cooking dinner 2 times a week at $5 a meal--$10 a week, and then vacuuming is $1 a room and there is 15 rooms--$15 a week. So together about $ 63 dollars a week in chores. You pay me when it's done so you pay at different times. Then baby-sitting is the most about $96 for 4 hours more if it's after midnight."  
  
"Yea I know baby-sitting is a killer but you're a dollar less then the girl down the road and I've had you for 3 years so you're the best baby-sitter."   
  
Sam sat on the bed with her legs under her and Marie to her left. She sat there and ponders what she would do with that money. 'What do I ever intend on spending this money on. I have no idea. I just think I'm saving it for a emergency that will never happen and I guess I could always just-'  
  
"Sam, you have $30,159 here."   
  
"Wow, ok cool," Sam said as she started separating the money and putting it back into her bags. 'I have another 30 grand in the locked box in the closet. How I will never forget that note. Which I still have even with the blood on it… It's in the box with my other keepsakes from home that I do not care to remember often. To be true to myself I haven't open that box in 3 and a half years. Nothing but the money, the note, some pictures, and plenty of bad memory's. In addition, the court information from when the sperm donor of a man to be called my father was sent to jail for abuse and manslaughter. I hated being in that chair…I felt so small and insignificant.   
  
"No you don't your putting 29 thousand dollars away tomorrow. End of story. I have to make dinner since it is 7 o'clock."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Jeff sat in the car as Matt drove down the long-lasting highway. The trees swaying in the gently breeze. 'We should be nearing home, and again I get home, unpack, pack and leave the next day, always the endless cycle. Maybe Matt was right. How am I going to do this? God, Jeff stop being so negative. I'm going to be fine.'  
  
Matt looked over to see Jeff staring lifelessly out the window, 'Maybe I should support him. Heaven knows he needs to believe in something more then anything now. His heart just isn't in anything anymore. All he does is workout, wrestle, sleep, eat, and stare contently at that computer screen. His eyes are full of sorrow now, they don't dance with happiness like they used too. I miss my little brother…  
  
Jeff is right, he isn't young anymore, and I should be there for him. He will have someone now. It sure as hell won't be easy but he has to know that… or I hope he does… He has always overcome anything put in front of him.' He then focused his attention on the road in front of him as Jeff continued to start at the quickly passing scenery next to him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They pulled into the driveway of Matt's house as night was approaching. Jeff was about to open the door as Matt grabbed his arm. Jeff was startled as he followed the arm up to Matt's face, with appeared with a slight smile, "Jeff you do know I'm proud of you? Now get your ass moving it's 8:30 and you have a plane to caught at 10 tomorrow morning." And with that Matt stepped out of the car, jiggling with his keys as he walked unto his porch not looking back.  
  
Jeff sat in the car for another minute as a tear slide down his check. "Thank you Matt, that's what I needed to hear. I will do this." He slipped out of his Matt's car and into his Corvette for the short ten mile journey to him humble house. 


	2. 2

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
hope you like it. Things are slow at first and may be a little confusing but it gets better  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
______________________________Monday morning____________________________  
  
'Oh great, another seemingly endless plane ride to one more fan driven faceless city. The view is the only plus. Flying is a rare event. Always driving on endless black roads. The clouds are so beautiful; looking down on them is so peaceful… why can't I just be like this always. I'm so peaceful… and calm…' his eyes continued to become heaver as his thought rambled on until he softly drifted into sleep, soothed, calmed, and at peace with himself.  
  
++ "Heather why are you here? I told you it's over, and it always will be. So why don't you just leave before things get worse between us. Just go," he pleaded for her to go. He was having enough problems and he didn't need her to make them worse.  
  
Forcing her way around Jeff and inside, she turned around to face Jeff but stared at her feet and said, "Jeff…I'm… uhh… I'm pregnant… 5 months…"  
  
"Wow… I need to sit down… When you find out? Are you sure?" Shock was written all over his face. Never did he believe he would be a father at the age of twenty-five.  
  
"Jeff slow down. I found out last Wednesday and I'm positive. The doctor did an ultra sound. I wanted to know… I want you in the babies life…and mine…"  
  
With that last comment he jumped to his feet, enraged. "Ok that's it just because your pregnant w/ my child doesn't mean that my feelings for you are going to change. I'm never going to take you back… leave now… call me when your in labor. Besides that I don't want to see you or talk to you." He turned slightly away and he voice softened, "Go, now." ++  
  
Shot back to the present from his flashback, he bolted upright and startled the flight attendant. "Oh, sir are you ok? Anything I can do for you?"  
  
"What…umm… a beer, I mean water. Cold glass of water, thank you." Sitting back he wondered what was getting into him… 'Why would that come to mind?'  
  
"Here you go sir, a nice cold glass of water. I hope you feel better… By the way sir, Mr. Hardy do you think I can get your autograph for my little nephew. He loves wrestling, you and your brother."  
  
"Why ma'am I'd love to, what's his name?"  
  
"Jesse, J-E-S-S-E."  
  
Her you go and tell Jesse I said hello."  
  
"Oh, I will, thank you Jeff , have a great rest of your flight. We should be there in about a hour."  
  
"Yeah, uh huh, thanks." He nodded and waved his hand as he slouch back into his seat, closing his eyes just before finishing his water. 'Ok Jeff breathe…'  
  
++ Ring Ring "Shit phone… where the hell is it? Damn it that hurt. Oh, hello."  
  
Jeff get to the hospital… NOW." Click  
  
"What the hell is going on? She is only 6 months along."  
  
******************************At the hospital******************************  
  
"Is there a Mr. Jeff Hardy?"  
  
Jeff sprung from his seat as soon as he heard his name, "Yes sir that me. How's the baby? What was wrong?"  
  
"Sir, she went into early labor. The baby wasn't really. It was only 3 lbs 2 oz. The baby was too weak he didn't make it. I'm sorry it doesn't look like your girlfriend will make it either. I'm truly and deeply sorry."  
  
"It was a he. I almost had a son. Daddy's little tiger, my ball of joy…"  
  
All of a sudden a nurse came running down the hall and turned to face Jeff… "Jeff, sir I'm sorry we lost both of them…"  
  
******************************The babies funeral***************************  
  
"And now we lower him into the ground. The one that's life was taken too soon. We all are here to say our final goodbye to Phoenix A' more ( pronounce a-more-a meaning love (so the name means love of life because the phoenix is the birth of life and rebirth) Hardy. The one that couldn't stay with us."  
  
They lowered him into the ground as a slight drizzle came down as the other slowly scattered. Jeff stayed until way past the digger had gone…  
  
"Goodbye son. I will always miss you, and miss what I never had." He let a single tear slide down his cheek as he walked away. ++  
  
"Sir we landed, time to leave…"  
  
"Ok, thanks." He stood and walked away unsure of what he was feeling. 


	3. 3

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
short chapter sorry but if I added more it wouldn't make sense. Review and I'll post.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^That night~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Sam get changed… look night, that's all I'm asking. Please?" Marie hurried around the house making sure the children look nice… well at lest presentable.  
  
"Fine Marie I'll change," looking down she didn't see what was wrong with her clothes. Baggy black and red pants with chains crossing in the back, tight 'happy bunny shirt that read "Cute but psycho things even out" with red, black and green armbands made out of tights, that had holes cut into them so when she over lapped then you could see the colour, on her lower arms. "I look fine, whatever, I'll make her happy. Damn I can't find that shirt and where the hell are those nice black ones with the chains. Uh. Here they are…" Marie strolled on by the door and back up to look in, looking her up and down she sigh and defeatedly stated, "Ok, that works and you look fine and it didn't kill you did it? Now go out there and don't you hide in your corner. This time stay out in the open if you don't I will be forced to punish you." And with that she returned to her normally chipper self and headed out the door.  
  
'Defended before the fight started, she is getting better, ok I'll just go and sit and read my book on the couch… near my corner…' Walking away with her book in hand she jumped on the couch and slide her right foot under her, 'I hope she is happy, really, its not like anyone is her to look at me. Why would they?'  
  
*****One hour later or to Sam 108 pages  
  
A young women walked in with a young man arm around her waist, seemingly the same age. Tapping Marie on the shoulder, "Ma'am are you Marie?"  
  
"Why yes I am and you must be the McFoxes. Nice to meet you, I got your letter and I'm glad to say we have a few girls here. If you would like I can take you around to meet them and…" Marie was interrupted mid sentence…"oh, thank you ma'am, but please call me Matthew and this is my wife Lucie. We are just so happy to here. We just want a family most of all a daughter," he finished his sentences he pulled his wife close as they both had tears streaming down there eyes.  
  
"Oh, you dears don't cry. It's fine, you're fine. All the children are gathered in the living room if you want to see them," more composed then before they nodded and headed to the living room.  
  
"Four girls… there all so cute."  
  
"Sorry but there are five. That one sitting on the couch is a girl ,also. She is very distend being the oldest and all."  
  
"Matthew look at them all… there all so cute. What are their names?"  
  
"Katelynn is the one reading next to the love seat, 9. Becky is the little one playing with blocks with the two boys, 5 our youngest. Mattison, the girl playing with Barbie, 7. The one in the single couch is Katherine, 11. And then there is Samantha the one I pointed out early, 15 the oldest." As she finished she looked over to the delighted couple pointing, smiling, and softly talking to each other.  
  
"Can we talk to them…? I mean, yeah talk to them?" Shyly the couple talked to each girl for a few moments before heading off to Marie's office to discuses things more.   
  
*****In Marie's office  
  
"Samantha, Mattison… come into the office now."  
  
Slowly they pulled away from there play and walked in as Mattison quickly saw the people again and smiled widely, "Hi again Matthew and Lucie, how are you?" She chirped as she drug her foot across the carpet felling nervous. Sam stood there fingering the book in her hand as she looked right past Matthew and the wall into her own world were memories pasted by of the other times she stood in the same spot. She no longer felt that over welling excitement of thinking you would be adopted, nah, she knew better. Marie voice cut in slowly to the background of Sam's world until it was no more then a whisper.  
  
"Now girls, Lucie and Matthew would like to know more about you so, they will be asking you questions. Mattison your first, Samantha go sit on the couch in the corner and Mattison your in the chair right here."  
  
*****Half hour later or 73 pages  
  
Mattison was done and now Sam was sitting in "the chair."  
  
This time Matthew was to do the questioning. "So… do you like Samantha or Sam better?"  
  
"It isn't a big deal to me. Marie calls me Samantha and everyone else calls me Sam. So I guess Sam," she was used to the routine. Simple questions, one after anther and like always as they got were basic answer with a flat voice.  
  
"Um… ok Sam, what's your favorite colour? Mine is blue and Lucie's is green."  
  
"Red and black and dark blue and purple. Mostly anything dark I don't like anything bright because it hurts my eyes and I can't stand pink unless it is a hot pink with black."  
  
"Those are nice colors I guess… So what are some of your favorites like books, movies, foods, and TV shows."  
  
"Movie is 10 Thing I Hate About You, Book- Speak, foods- pasta but mostly anything Italian but not tomatoes unless it is in sauce, TV shows- Raw Smackdown, Heat and Confidential, any wrestling show really." The questions continued for another 20 minutes with Sam replying almost robotically. 


	4. 4

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
This is my favorite part of the story so far. I believe it shows a lot about Jeff and Sam. Review and then I'll post  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Jeff sat in his hotel suite looking out the window briefly before he was lost in his writing…  
  
'Dear me,  
  
I had another flash back about Phoenix and it just leads me to think. Why all of a sudden are they coming? I know I just can't seem to admit it to myself. I need to feel needed. I know it is wrong of me but I believe if I don't I will turn to pain killers or a knife to easy the everlasting pain…again. That word describes of what everything… this. Again is a nameless hotel, again in a new city and again with the feelings of worthlessness. I never feel as if I am good enough and, yet, I can't say these things out loud. I know if I am to speak of my feels then I will be bombarded with complements that mean nothing to me but wasted air.  
  
I know adopting won't take away the pain but it feels like I have to. My destiny as some would say to me… no. I have control over my own life. Nothing will ever stop me for doing what I want. I m not some pawn in the game called life for God's amusement. God… ha that's another subject all together. If God was the man of all power and goodness then why would he make a women go into labor and give birth to a baby three months early, having them both die in the end. He died before he lived which saddens me. To know the son I help make died before he lay in my arms. He never took more then 10 breathe of the new world. Cruel as it may be I wish that he had a chance to see what the world lie ahead of him but all he saw was white. White a colour so plain and to me white is morbid not black. White… the colour of hospital room where people die everyday. White are the walls an insane man looks at. To think we lock people up because they are crazy. Well then lock up half the world including me because not a day goes by that a though doesn't cross my mind. Thoughts of a crazy man. Joy it seems the food that I eat to live another day has arrived and as to you my only true and loyal friend… Another day, another pain.'  
  
Soon he sat and pondered what thoughts crossed his mind as he reread he entry. 'Why would I wonder about God? I had only even thought of God as bad two times… When He took my mother and my son... A tear slide slowly down his cheek as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
He slide out of his clothes and in a very warm shower. Slowly his tense muscle relaxed as he looked his body up and down. 'Anger has one benefit. I need to work out to rid myself of it. Now I'm in the best physical shape of my life but my mental health is to be questioned where as my social health is all not there beside the weekly times Matt pulls me into a club. Then I can get wasted off my ass and forget about the pain for a while. Until I wake up and then I am consumed by physical pain and the metal returns another day in the never ending life on Earth.' Stepping out of the shower and into a loosely fitted pair of Mickey Mouse boxers he slide under the covers and drifted off into the one world of pleasure…. His dreams. 'I wonder what the person I adopt will be like.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Just two hours ago it was decided that Mattison was to be adopted. Not that it had been a surprise to Sam. She sat slouched over the arms of the big patted down easy chair as she waited for Jeff Hardy to come down to the ring, a sight she never saw. 'That is odd, it's Nine thirty and Jeff hasn't been down, he most be on vacation.'   
  
Marie stood in front of Sam waiting for her to look up since it was a commercial and of course she did. "Sam I bet you feel bad that the McFoxes didn't adopt you? But I have good news."  
  
Interrupted half way through Sam voice was depressed filled with sadness as she states, "Marie before you true to bribe me off with some sugar filled treat I am not interested and for my sake I don't feel bad. I am not like most. I have been here for five years and I have sat in (add fingered motions) 'The Chair' more times then I can count on my hands and feet. I wasn't thinking I would have a chance. I do believe that then I would be upset because then I had hope. Hope is an emotion that is not needed because with hope only comes disappointment. Now please Marie if you will I would like to see Lita kick Trish's butt in this match."   
  
Like always Marie stood in shock at the amount of intelligence in this barley teen. "Sam I was simply to say that since we have room, Katelynn will be moving in with Katherine. But I believe it wouldn't hurt if you grab a snack from the cabinet if you want. I have your favorites… Milky Ways. Ok then I'll leave you be but after this you have bedtime and make sure you shut the lights off. I'm heading to bed and you're the last on up seeing as it's about 10:20." With that she stepped away before could say a word.  
  
***** In her room after Raw  
  
'Nothin but pain comes with a new day and tomorrow nothing will be different, for not my one and true friend is when a pen meets paper.'  
  
Dear, none other then, Me  
  
Again it seems that I have outwitted another and truly I'm getting tired of it. I never try to be smart and most of the time my upstanding brilliance gets me in trouble. I wish Marie would give in and let me get a punching bag. I have to let the pain out and another scar on my arm will lead Marie to believe something. Pain is great but nothing more than I can take, I hope. God would never send more then is needed…would He? Who am I to question Him? I am me and I do and always the answer is a figment of a sum of believes that I have come to believe. God himself is nothing more than a normal man in the end.   
  
We are all humans and in the end we all die. If only the pain inside would subside then I could live but anymore the pain inside is what makes me live. To get away is nothing to be but a dream. School is a joke, my GPA 3.999, if only I would have worked that one problem in Algebra II. Oh well if I truly cared I would be in pre college classes instead of a freshman…freshie, fresh meat, that is all I am seen as. But I feel as if I am the only person in my class that is capable of anything. People think I try, if only I was capable of a moron day full of no thoughts then I would be in heaven. People think that love can cause brilliance, what a wonderful world that their minds have made for them. Love is a word to often used in this world. 'Oh I just love this shirt.' Love is an emotion used to show great affection to a person not an object. To me love is truly a hard goal to reach. It is almost incapable of obtaining. Never the less it is something that one can wish to obtain. Not really hope for but wishing is harmless. Oh this inferior human body. My lids seem to be gaining weight as I seem to need sleep. Sleep really is a waste of time. I have gone 2 weeks without it and was fine. Those who depend on it are inferior. But in the end sleep comes or madness. I believe I am crazy enough and I don't need to stare at the sickening colour of white padded walls to prove it. Never the move to you my friend I say 'Another day, Another pain.'   
  
She closed the book and looked down at the black leather covered book and began to pull at an already formed tare. Slowly she took her necklace off and double locked the book shut and placed it in-between the pillowcase and pillow. Sliding down so her head was on the opposite side of it and closed her eyes as one finial thought passed through her mind before the darkness surrounded her, 'I wonder if there is one that shares my soul?' That was that as the overpowering darkness pulls her deep in. 


	5. 5

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
review and I'll post  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*****************************Wednesday morning**************************  
  
"Hey Matt," Jeff said as he tried to catch his breathe from the sprint around the hotel room looking for the phone.  
  
"Jeff… you ok? I mean today is the day…" Matt played with the phone card as Jeff began to speak.  
  
"Matt, don't start, please. I had a rough couple of nights…My dreams… You know what? Never mind. I'm fine just tired… So how are you and Amy? Jay and Jake ok? And how are Adam and Kayla?"  
  
"Everyone's fine, except you. You sure you want this man? I mean you haven't gone and no one is making you… So why…"  
  
"Matt you don't understand. I have to go. If I don't then… I don't know but it just feels right. You understand… Never mind I have just have to, ok?"  
  
Silence… nothing but the silence cutting at them both. " Matt, man it's a long drive and I got to go… I'll be late. See you in a while." He quickly hung up the phone before Matt could say anything. Then he sat forward and rubbed his neck sighing deeply. 'Again I found myself lying to him. To all the people to lie to but Matt. I really don't have to leave for another hour I just needed to get off the phone with him. Oh well. Forget it I'll just show up early." Standing up he grabbed his leather coat and headed out the door not knowing what was going to happen but whatever it was it just felt right.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Marie, she has been in OUR bathroom for over a hour. She only had to take a shower and she won't let me in. I have to go potty and the boys won't let me in theirs."  
  
"Ok hun…" Slowly Marie started pounding on the door as the steady beat of Pearl Jam came through the door. "Samantha open this door right now. Open it up or I'll take it off the hinges. You got till the count of three…" Nothing Pearl Jam. "One… two…" Click and the door opened ajar. "Thank you and what were you doing?" She look at the bathroom counter and no longer needed to know. There was cover up bottles, black eye liner and equality as dark shades of eye shadow scattered across the counter."   
  
Sam began to dump all her make up into a dour leaving only the eye liner out. She applied another layer of black eye liner on before turning to face Marie; "Done, happy now seeing as it's only, say, eight thirty in the morning on a Wednesday in the summer I'm going to make me some food. Please answer me this question please. I'm fifteen and I should be able to have one hour in the bathroom to get ready. So why don't I get it." She turned shut off the radio and walked out of the room before Marie could answer.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
'Stupid Michigan… never can find a good rock station…' He quickly swept through the radio channel as the steady and addicted melody of the guitar strikes his ear… "Finally a good song… I love Even flow… one of my favorite Pearl Jam songs…' He mind softly sang along as he made turns and ended up in from of the orphanage at 9:30. 'Wow I guess I drove for a long time. I should have been here forth-five minutes ago…'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ding dong ding…"Samantha get the door bell. Remember I'm expecting someone . Lead them to the office and I'll ve there in a minute."  
  
Yelling back "Yea Marie, I know."  
  
She walk over to the door and started out her shirt before opening the door to see a man in is twenties, tall about 6 foot wearing tight pants and a button up blue dress shirt with a baseball cap. Jeff Stand there nervous as ever… "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yes thank you." Holding his hand out he added, "You must be Marie nice to meet you."  
  
"Sorry but no, she will be with you in a minute. Would you please follow me to her office?" She shook his hand and let him into the office before stepping out.  
  
'Wow, that was odd… she seems so familiar but not…' His thoughts were interrupted but the should of a hushed argument a few feet down the hall… He stood near the door and listened.  
  
"Marie, you want me to entertain this strange man. Why?"  
  
Samantha, please Mark just got sick and he is sick so I have to take care of him for a minute. Do something… Give him a tour and show him the kids. Please just do this for me."  
  
"Oh great I'm a tour guide again… I'm the kid here…"  
  
Jeff heard foot steps so he made a dive for the chair with just enough time before she walked into the room. She walked over and grabbed the only file on Marie's desk, 'Looking for boy, younger…" That was all the file said and, of course, no name. "So Sir, what is your name? And what type of child are you looking to adopt?" Her voice sounded shallow void of any emotion. Jeff seemed to sense that and that made her uncomfortable.  
  
"My name is Jeff and I'm looking at a boy, youngish maybe eight to ten years old… maybe a girl… really anyone that stands out to me."  
  
"Well sure, why don't you have a look at the files here? Would you like anything to drink? Oh… sorry would you mind me leaving I see one of the children has a problem. I'll be right back." She quickly walked out of the room and a sudden easy came upon her…  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
'Wow, there are a few good ones…' He had the pile on his lap as one fell onto the floor. He slowly when to pick it up and when he did the child's photo fell out… 'That's that girl… Samantha… wow…' Just then Marie walked in "sorry for the wait one of the children was sick, I hope Samantha helped you some what."  
  
"Well yes she did. She handed me these files to look at. Could you tell me more about these to?" He handed her back the files as he took off his cap and a mass of thin blue, purple, and green hair.  
  
"Why sir I happen to like your hair… one of the children here wants to dye her hair like you. But Jon is seven years old, he likes sports and well… he is shy gets along well in school. He doesn't talk much at all. He has been here for 6 years."  
  
"That's to bad and thank you. I seem to get more negative comments form adult older than me then good ones. What about Samantha?"  
  
"Well Samantha is the girl I was taking about earlier. She is 14 likes wrestling and she has an incredible gift of writing. Although she won't show anyone. Great person to have as a few and when you need some help. She has no problem saying what she wants or thinks. Has great school grades but has been in quite a few fights and has had a few comments from teacher but high grades and meap scores. She has been here for over five years. She is truly the worst case I have seen. I mean for being sent to an orphanage. But she is a great child."  
  
"Is there any way that I could talk to her? One on one."  
  
Marie when on to explain how it works and everything… 


	6. 6

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
review and I'll post  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Samantha come into my office please."  
  
"Coming…" She walked into the room and saw the man still sitting in the same chair. 'He is still here… and he still has that hat on.' He nodes he head to her and she does the same as she takes a seat in front of him.  
  
"Samantha this is going to be a informally questioning. You will have open questioning and I will not be in the room. But I'll leave you two to question." She walked out of the room and the silence was taking over.  
  
"So, sir, what's your name?"  
  
"Jeff. So how do you want to do the questions? One Asks a question and we reply at the same time? That sound good?"  
  
"Fine with me. Favorite color…"  
  
Together they replied "Red, black, blue, purple and green…"  
  
"Ha Sam that was odd… ok food.  
  
Once again together they replied, "Italian food."  
  
"Book"  
  
Together, "Speak"  
  
***********20 minute later and a million question with all having similar answers*****  
  
"Last question… all time bestest favorite band with song…"  
  
At once, "Pearl Jam, Even Flow."  
  
"Jeff really I know no one that likes Pearl Jam. That song was on this morning, too."  
  
"Yea I heard it, but isn't Pearl Jam a little before your time?"  
  
Before she could reply Marie walked in with the papers. "I figured that since you to have hit it of. Jeff would you like to adopt Samantha?"  
  
Jeff looked to Sam and Sam looked at him. She no longer felt strange around him and she didn't have that physical connection like love but connected at the soul. Jeff looked at her. 'She is a mini me. I already feel as if we share a mind.'   
  
"It's up to Sam."  
  
All eyes turned to her. She was overwhelmed but was relaxed at the same time. It felt right. She smiled widely, "Yes." With that they embraced and didn't mind.  
  
Marie finally broke the silence by handing him the forms, "Congratulation Samantha and Jeff. Please fill these forms out. A few minutes later they handed their forms back and Marie smiled. "Mr. Hardy you forgot to sigh here."  
  
"Wait…" Sam pulled off his hat and his blue, purple and green hair fell in his face. "Oh my god, you Jeff Hardy and you just signed the papers. This is so cool… Wait I'm getting adopted by Jeff hardy…"  
  
He smiled widely and became to laugh. Marie quickly joined in. "Sam you mean you didn't figure out that I'm Jeff hardy? That's funny."  
  
"It's not funny. Ok? I mean yea sure at first but I didn't think you would adopt someone. Let only someone as shity as me. No one has ever given a second thought about adopting me. Just two days ago I was past up for Mattison who is seven. She is eight years younger. No one wants someone like me. I'm fourteen and I have the worst past." She sat back and had a straight look on her face as the tears flowed freely down her face.  
  
Jeff was shocked but kneeled down in front of her taking her hand… "Sam, sweetie. I don't know what you have told yourself for five years but you are a great person. I know that from talking to you. You have this glow that I couldn't miss. Sam whoever didn't adopt you probably didn't see what a great person you are. But I do and yes I signed the papers and if you don't want to do this I understand."  
  
She looked deep into his eyes and saw something from her past that she couldn't remember… "Jeff I still want to… sorry I blew but I've held that in for some time and it needed to get out…" 


	7. 7

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yea stupid she didn't know it was him but it just made it better when he said he would… review and I'll post  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
******************************Two days later******************************  
  
The children stood in a line as they said goodbye to Sam. She felt bad to have to leave them. She had helped them all in one way or another. In her hands she held two huge suitcases and a heavy backpack on her back. Jeff finished loading her trunk into the truck before taking her suitcases. She smiled, for one time in her life she felt like she belonged… like everything was right. That everything had its place. She turned around and said her finally good-bye to the children. Marie had a tear soaked face, she wrapped her arms around her, and Sam did the same. "Samantha I will miss you. This will always be your home and we will always be your family. Remember that and I love you kid. I always have," Sam looked up and began to cry. She never knew that. "Marie I love you too, and I will remember that, forever, for always and for true." With that they separated and Sam walked to Jeff and they gave there finally wave as they stepped into the car.  
  
*******************************4 hours later*******************************  
  
The silence was great and neither dared to speak nor knew what to say. Jeff couldn't take it any longer. He had to say something the silence was to strong… "You hungry? We can stop if you want. Or seeing as its only eight we can drive for 2 more hours and then find a hotel and eat there. Or stop eat and then eat dessert when we find a hotel…"  
  
"Jeff lets eat… sorry if I'm not the greatest company right now but I promise I will talk at dinner and before you say it I don't care where we eat."  
  
*******************************At restaurant******************************  
  
"Here are your seats. May I get you something to drink?"  
  
"May I have a Dr. Pepper, please?"  
  
"Yes you may. And for you sir?"  
  
"Coffee, blank and a Miller with a glass. Thanks." Once she walked away Jeff started the conversation. "You still ok with this?"  
  
"Jeff for the last time yes. I was just thinking… why did you want to adopt a kid. I mean look at your life, why would you want to be weighted down with responsibility of a kid?"  
  
"Sam my life isn't all that great. I'll start from the beginning…"   
  
Just then a waiter walked up, "Hello my name is Phillip, would you like to order?"  
  
Sam looked up and nodded, "I'll have the beef stir fry with the meat medium rare, thank you. And please another Dr. Pepper."  
  
"Yes ma'am and you my sir?"  
  
"I'll have the same." He turned and walked away… "Like I was going to say, to make a long story short… I was going to have a son. He wasn't planned and it was only after I broke up with her that I found out. Heather, my ex-girlfriend, she went into labor 3 months early and they both died. He was born but died soon after. I named him Phoenix A' more Hardy meaning,"   
  
He was cut off before he could finish, "Meaning love of life. A' more means love in Italian and life from the mythical create phoenix who is reborn from its ashes."  
  
Jeff just started, "You are the first person who got that," He smiled; we are so much a like. "But I had a funeral for him and everything. Ever since them I just felt empty. Like I had a hole missing. I got the idea to adopt in hope of maybe it would be filled. I found you and my hole is smaller."  
  
"I knew what you mean… after my mother killed… died I felt alone. I don't really any more…"  
  
Their food arrived and they began to eat, "Sam, would you mind telling me about why you were a orphan? You don't have to but I would like to know."  
  
"I'll show you when we get to the hotel" Jeff seemed to be puzzled but didn't bother to ask why.   
  
They continued to eat in silence. They had decided it would be best to stop for the night, Sam suggested one room with two beds to save money, and so they could get used to each other more.  
  
**********************************Hotel*********************************  
  
Sam walked into the room with her suitcases in hand as Jeff walked up behind her. He was smiling as he saw her standing in the door with her month open. Leaning in closer he whispered into her ear, "You know, you should get used to this. So, close your mouth and step aside."  
  
She smile and walked over to the bed farthest from the door, "I'll have you know I was shocked. I never stayed in a hotel before. Hell, Michigan is the only state I've ever been in." She realized that she had swore and quickly corrected herself. "I mean heck."  
  
Jeff turned and smiled, "You can swear around me but don't make it a habit."  
  
She throw her bags on the bed and flopped down next to them… 'Live is good…' Lifting her head off the bed she saw Jeff setting up his charger. "Yea? Ok, so Jeff what's with that dessert you were talking about before?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They both lay on their stomachs with one huge ice cream Sunday in front of them watching Gone In 60 Seconds. They had been talking and laughing for hours and Jeff hadn't said one word about her past.  
  
"1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500-Elanor. Man, Jeff, I love that car but I would get it in midnight blue with a really sweet design."  
  
"I agree… Sam are you sure you're still ok with this. I mean you are going to have a tutor and live in hotel rooms. I know I explained this to you but I just wanted to make sure…"  
  
Sitting up Sam turned to face him, "Jeff, shut up, stop thinking that. If I didn't want to I wouldn't be here now. Look at the clock it's 2:30 in the damn morning and we have to set off at 10:30 to get to NC in the same day. So," Standing up she took a bow and folding her right arm under her chest, "(insert bad English accent)I bid you a good night my dear sir." Just then they both broke out into a major fit of giggles as they lay back on Jeff's bed.  
  
She sat up and walked over to her blue bag and pulled out a small wooden box that couldn't be more then a large shoe box. Walking over to him she placed it next to him. Jeff looked wide eyed as she took off her necklace. He was amazed that he never noticed it before. It held a big star-shaped locket w. five or so different sized keys. She unlocked the box and handed Jeff some papers and then quickly shut it.  
  
Jeff looked throught the papers confused. He turned to Sam to see her eyes wet with tears. Before a word could escape his mouth Sam's hand was up. "Jeff, you wanted to know why I was a orphan. What you hold in your hands are court papers. My father, … well," She started to sob as she continued, " I had a baby brother. He was eight months old and his name was Dominek Derren. My father went crazy one day and killed him. It wasn't an accident. He… he… snapped his tiny little neck and… that damn… asshole… laughed… I knew it was only a short time until something happen. He used to hit my mother… then one day he started on me… whenever I was a smart ass or anything he hit me. I just started being what he wanted. I controlled my emotions to be whatever he wanted.  
  
I had to be at his… court case… I had to testify against him… ten years and he said… he would kill me… and my mom for putting him away…" She stopped and brought her knees to her chest and just shacked with sobs.  
  
Jeff was in shock. Never would he have thought of that happening to this wonderful young women. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his lap, "Oh, sweetie, I didn't know… You poor, poor thing… I'm so sorry…"  
  
" No!" Violently she pulled away enriched with anger. Standing up she looked him in the eyes, "No, don't say that… I'm not done… I'm not a poor thing… don't be sorry for me. I'm getting over it… My mom and me where left… She was weak… I wasn't… I was nine and she killed herself… I came home and found her. I called 911 and then picked her up. She was weak and I wasn't…" By now she was pacing and crying but still was incredibly angry, "They found me. Yasha took me outside… no one else wanted me. No family would take me in… So I was shipped off to Marie . They gave me the note and here," She opened the box again and throw the note in his face, "Read it, it's quiet a interesting read. Wait even better I know it from heart,  
  
'Dear Samantha, My baby  
  
I'll miss you so much but I can't take it. My heart was ripped away. I have thought about this a lot. I can't think of another way. I took all the money from our bank and put it in your hiding place. I hope you move on. Your life will be better if you forget your past, and that includes me.  
  
Love you ALWAYS.  
  
Your mom.'  
  
"No one wanted me…" She fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollable as Jeff picked her up and lay her on his bed. They laid together, her crying on his shoulder until she was emotionally and physically drained and fell asleep. Soon after that Jeff let into sleep as he still held tight to Sam wishing her could take away the pain. 


	8. 8

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know I'm sick and twisted for what happen to her but… review and I'll post  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8  
  
********************************Next Day********************************  
  
Jeff awoke as the alarm clock rang…"Yeah, Yeah, I know… Time to get up…Shut up…" Rolling over he noticed Sam was gone form his arms. Shooting straight up he franticly looked around not see her anywhere.  
  
Sam walked into the room while brushing her teeth. She was fresh out of the shower: her breast length light brown hair dripping down her back. "Jeff, oh… Your up? Get up out of that bed. We have to leave in a hour and a half."  
  
"Looks like you already took a shower so I'm a little behind. How long have you been up?"  
  
"Little more then a hour I say."  
  
"Oh," he stood up grabbing his cloths and heading to the bathroom. As he was about to shut the door Sam stopped him.  
  
"Jeff… thanks for last night… I needed to get that out."   
  
She smiled when Jeff replied, "No problem sweetheart."  
  
Once she heard the water hit the tile she pulled out her journal, unlocked it and started writing…  
  
Dear, Again, Me  
  
Last night I told Jeff about mom. The first person that I have told…though the thought of it kills… she was weak, I was strong, and I will always be. Jeff has sparkles in his eyes that remind me of something… He let me cry on his should… First person since Yasha. He wrapped his arms around me. I miss that. My last boyfriend did that. That was the best. For the first time I felt safe. I know he isn't going to hurt me. I know and sense that. I love him already. Not the 'I want to marry you' love but that of a best friend… I kindred spirit.  
  
Sam looked up and saw Jeff walk in with deep blue pants on and his hair wrapped in a towel.  
  
'Wonder what she is writing.' Holding up two shirts: one a dark blue and purple mixed colour with the fox racing symbol, and the other a old beat up Red Hot Chili Pepper's shirt.  
  
Lifting her head up she looked at both, smile and said, "First one 'cause I have a fox shirt on too." She pulled the light jacket off and showed a red and orange mixed shirt identical to his.  
  
As he quickly slipped the shirt over his head Sam continued writing…  
  
Another weird moment. Two shits almost the same. Again that sparkle, I love his hair. Now its green, pink, and gray. It looks really good. I might dye mine some time soon. I think he might want to do some weird pig tail braids. So I'll have to help him since every time he just manages to make a huge rats nest… I think I'll go then… 'Another day, Another pain but soon it subsides'  
  
P.S. That sparkle was from Dominek… I miss him. Very much.  
  
Putting her journal away she walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, her legs falling over Jeff's shoulder, who was sitting on the floor half asleep. Grabbing his hair she started making messy braids.  
  
At the feeling of pulling hair his eyes opened as she continued to braid his hair as they both smirked in content.  
  
******************************20 minutes later*****************************  
  
"There and might I say you look mighty good… for once" That last part she stated under her breath.  
  
Giving her the evil eye he shrugged it off. "Thanks Sam I really didn't know what I was going to do with my hair today."  
  
"Since we have 45 minutes before we check out I'm gonna do my make up."  
  
********************************2 hours later******************************  
  
"Jeff it's noon. I can't believe you talked me into stopping for breakfast at the hotel. Now we are an hour and a half late. Were not going to get there until, like, 2 in the morning. That means driving straight and stopping to eat for no more than an hour. Jeff you need to get more organized!"  
  
All of a sudden he broke out laughing. "Sam cool your jets. You sound just like Matt."  
  
Pouting, she put in an Our Lady Peace CD and leaned back into the seat watching the endless trees and black and yellow pass. 


	9. 9

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
REALLY SHORT but it would ruin the next chapter if I added more review and I'll post  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Matt Hardy*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Matt are you sure you don't know anything? I mean he had to tell you something… Boy? Girl? Damn him. I just want to know." Amy continued pouting as Matt sat down next to her and eased his arm over her should.  
  
"Hun, I don't know. I called and he wouldn't say a thing. Rest your mouth, ok, sweetie? It's only ten. They should be getting home at about midnight."  
  
She laid her head on his should, "I just really want to know! Jeff sounded so happy. That is a first in some time. I just want to know the person who did that. He always tells me everything. I just wish I knew."  
  
"Babe, I understand. He'll be here soon. I mean he can't go anywhere else. We are at his house. But he will be getting back soon enough… soon enough…" 


	10. 10

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Most important chapter so quick read… review and I'll post  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Jeff and Sam*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jeff looked over at a sleeping Sam and then drew his attention to the clock before turning back to the road; 12:30 and still 15 miles to go. 'God help me! I can't keep my eyes open.'  
  
Pulling over to the side of the road he gently shook Sam to wake her. She stirred opening her eyes. "Sam sweetie we are almost there. We are going to stop for some coffee because I can't keep my eyes open and I want you to be awake too."  
  
She nodded her head as he pulled into a Starbucks. "Hello sir, ma'am how may I be helping you?"  
  
Jeff looked down at Sam and then smiled, "French Vanilla cappuccino."  
  
"Ok and for you ma'am?"  
  
"Triple shot of espresso with vanilla. Thanks."  
  
"Didn't know you drank coffee."   
  
"Drank since I was 12. Just not a lot"  
  
"No wonder you're so short… he he"  
  
"Jeff, I'm tired, haven't had any coffee and I don't like short joke. So I suggest you shut up… for your own good!"  
  
"Here you go both of you and enjoy the rest of your night."  
  
Together they walked out and got into the car. Jeff looked at Sam and, again, smile 'She is funny some times. I can't believe no one would want to adopt her. But in the same sense she said herself she learned to be what ever one wanted her to be.'  
  
Sam laid back against the seat and frowned slightly, 'I wonder if I was to mean. Come on I don't what him to think I'm a bitch or whatnot. Should I say sorry or not? Damn this coffee is good… I awake now… cool.'  
  
Picking up his phone, he dialed the all too familiar number. The ringing ended after about 7 ring. Not all to surprised he heard a groggy sounding Matt. "Shoot… *yawn*…"  
  
"Yo bro, you at my house 'cause that's where I'm heading and if you want tot meet Sa… the kid them get there before we do. Since we are only at Starbucks I say hurry…"  
  
"Shit head me and Amy have been here since, like. 8 waiting for you too… so hurry…" *click.  
  
Putting the phone away he turned to face Sam, "So…"  
  
"Sooo…"  
  
"You ready to meet them. I mean you already know a lot about them being a Hardy boys fan but you ready to meet them?"  
  
"Jeff, I'm as ready as I'll ever me so lets get there. Now I'm awake too, because of the coffee."  
  
Facing the road he started the engine and started drive home. 'Home… now I can call it home. I have someone to share it with. Now it's not just a house, a bed, a toilet, and a stove… It's a home. My… Our home.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We're here… you ready Sam?" she slowly nodded her head. The knot in her throat stopped her from speaking. "Good now I want you to stay out on the porch and when I tell you come in. I'll take our stuff in and leave the door open for you but I want it to be a surprise."  
  
They walked up and Sam took a seat on the porch floor by the door but away so you couldn't see her. Jeff walked in and yelled, not seeing them on the couch, "Hey people We're home."  
  
"Jeff rest the voices we are right here. So where is he? She?"  
  
"Guys I have… um… it waiting. Now I want you to know that there is someone that is almost like me. And without farther ado…. Drum roll please…"  
  
Sam walked it and smiled, cocked her head to the side and simply said, "So I don't get a drum roll?"   
  
Amy and Matt looked on shocked, "Hi, name is Samantha Maria but its Sam. Nice to meet ya'll."   
  
Amy jumped up off the couch walked over, looked her up and down, smiled and engulfed her into a hug that was soon fallowed by name closing his massive arms around both of them. They let go and the silence came…  
  
"Nice to meet you to. I wish I knew more to say but I had no idea."   
  
'He has a thick accent too, just like Jeff's.' "I believe a nice sit down talk is due but seeing as it's once again two in the morning I bet you guys would like it another time. I can tell 'cause your body speaks it load and clear."  
  
Amy was intrigued. "Really? How so?"  
  
"Well tha way you are standing there half laying on Matt and you can't seem to keep you head straight. Matt you slumped over like you can't take you own body weight and you head is hung low with half open eyes. So, Matt, Amy, nice meeting you and I can't wait to talk to you more but my coffee is not as strong as before so… Jeff where am I sleeping?" Jeff pointed down the hall right across from him. "We I bid you a good night and I'll talk to you when the sunshine." After that she grabbed her bags and walked away.  
  
Matt looked to Amy then Jeff. Him and Amy we both shocked, dumb founded, and impressed. "That was a good first conversation. Bro, your right she is like you but two differents, besides the female area."  
  
"What's that Matthew?"  
  
"When tired as hell she can still walk and she has a smart, smart ass way with words."  
  
Jeff pulled an ugly face as he walked to his room with his stuff. Halfway there he stumbled over his own two feet and hit the wall head on. Matt and Amy were in a huge laugh fest as Jeff yelled, "Ok both of you shut up and go to bed." 


	11. 11

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Really short   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
_______________________________Next Day_________________________________  
  
That day was strange at first to all of them. Sam couldn't get used to a new house and all the new types of things. Dirty dishes, loads of laundry, dust, and a disorganized bathroom. When she went to clean Jeff wouldn't let her. All the years of doing everything and having a clean house, despite the fact of having fourteen people.   
  
Jeff felt as if he was being judged. She keep cleaning but it felt good. He loved having someone in the house that belongs there. Matt and Amy just didn't feel comfortable at first but as the day when by they got comfortable and Amy even said she would take her shopping.  
  
The moment that really made the night right was when they had the sit down. The questions we're the same as any but she eased into feeling comfortable with the people she admired. Matt warmed up to her and once said he was an uncle, Sam couldn't believe it, one day and she was fitting in. 


	12. 12

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Skipped ahead but if was needed. Review and I'll post  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
______________________________One Year Later_____________________________  
  
Dear, the one, the only, Me,  
  
It's been almost one year since me and Jeff became family. I know he has something in store, a surprise if you can call it that. The paint in his hands and hair gives it away the basic concept.  
  
I just love the business; life on the road is great. Always moving; I've been to forty-seven different states and stated in every major hotel chain. Even my grades are better, half the work with all the credit. And I'm even a grade higher: a junior. Not the only teen either. There are a few. Still the road is great. Late nights, late mornings, road trips, hotels, restaurants, clubs, shopping, and planes, first class planes; they are so comforting and relaxing.  
  
The first class treatment is great but the people are the best. Adam 'Edge' is the best. He is a cute and funny guy. Jason 'Christian' is great too, a little more laided back but still totally awesome. The others are cool to like Steve, Debbie, Jerry, Scotty, Shawn, Jackie, Trish, and Nora. The best of all is Owen Hart. He is funny, sweet, honest, loving, nice, and REALLY cute. I absolutely love him. And I love Matt and Amy.  
  
Matt really warmed up to me after a few weeks. Every now and then I'll call him Uncle Matt and he will just shine. Jeff told me he said that he loved me. Amy though, she is the best. We shop at all the 'punk type Goth' stores like Hot Topic and we go to spas and get our nails done. She is so cool. I really love her.  
  
Me and Jeff are great together. For my birthday a while back, he got me my best present ever. Two motocross bikes, a 175, and 250. I love him so much. I have to go though. Class is calling. New project day and Mr. Frankleen and Mrs. Hamton said if I'm late again I'm died. It doesn't seem to matter since I'm right down the hall.   
  
'The Pain is leaving as another day passes.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Class, I'll take the High Schoolers over here and tell them the project while the rest of you stay with Mrs. Hamton. Now Class I will be giving your partners for you new projects." *knock knock* "Oh… Class I'll be right back. Mrs. Hamton, I need you for a minute."  
  
They walked over to the door and walking in was another student. Sam turned and starred 'Wow, he is really cute. I like that smile… and his hat… Fox Racing.' Her train of thought was cut off as her teacher started talking.  
  
"Class, this is David and he is just now joining our class and wrestling family. Would you tell the class about yourself and then they will do the same."  
  
Nodding his head he stepped forward with courage and bravery, as if to fight a lion. "Well… um… names David and I'm on the road because I decided to start traveling with my dad, Mark Calloway, since I'm tired of not seeing him. I like motocross. Fox Racing is the best and I've got a 175 Honda and a track at home. I'm seventeen and a junior. If that's enough? I'm done making a foul of myself. Sir, where do I sit?"  
  
"Ok, David that was quite interesting. You're a junior good we have one more junior. The rest of the high school class are seventh and eighth graders. Why don't you sit with Sam the other junior? Sam stand up and introduce yourself."  
  
David walked over and took his sit next to Sam. She was dressed in baggy black pants with red stars and straps crossing in the back. She had a tight Air Force shirt on with a backwards Fox Racing hat on. He was intrigued, wanting to know more. "Hello I'm Sam and I'm fifteen and I've been on the road for about a year. My guardian is Jeff Hardy. I'm on the road because Jeff adopted me and I love the road. As like David," She pointed to David whom was sitting next to her. "I love motocross and Fox Racing. I have a 175 and 250 Honda. As everyone knows I use the newly redone motocross track on my front yard. And David nice meeting you." Sitting down she began drawing a phoenix as the kid talked about themselves. David wasn't interested in them but he keep his eyes on Sam.   
  
When he looked away Sam gave a quick look at him. He was wearing baggy green cargo pants and a black zip up hoddie with a plain white shirt underneath and wearing a sly grin. 'He is pretty cute. I really like his smile. Maybe not being the only junior isn't going to be so bad…' 


	13. 13

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review or no posting  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So we're done. When do we get to leave?"  
  
"David your not used to this? Do you even know the arena?"   
  
"No I'm not it's just my first day and I got lost getting here. That's why I was late. Dad dropped my off and had to go to the hotel to get our rooms."  
  
"Well, yea I know I got lost but I had a lot of people helping me out so I'll help you out. We are done with today's work so we can leave."  
  
"Really? That's great no more seven hour day now. And you don't have to help me I can find ever thing myself."  
  
"I wouldn't mind and learn to hold your pride. Trust me it will help."  
  
"If you insist. Where can we get some food I'm about to die of starvation."  
  
She laughed slightly and he smiled. 'What a cute smile.' They both thought at once. As they laughed and walked to the cafeteria Owen walked up. "Hi Sam who'd your friend, or is he your boyfriend? Hmmm… wink wink, nudge nudge, cough cough. Behave yourself Miss Samantha."  
  
Blushing a new shade of red she looked at her feet. "Owen… no… this is David, he is Callaway's son. He is gonna join us on the road. We were going to eat. You wanna come?"  
  
"Naw, I'll leave you two to explore. I'm going to see my match for the night." He leaned over and kissed her cheek and left. She smiled wildly as David had a sly grin.  
  
Looking over at him she felt so embarrassed. "What's that look for?"  
  
"You like Owen. You really do!"  
  
"Do not. Lets go eat… now." She quickly walked off as David ran after her.  
  
"See you do. You changed the subject and walked away. Just admit it Sam. Come on I won't say anything."  
  
"Fine! I do. He is just so cute and nice. I like him. God, are you always like this?"  
  
"Yeah, Jeff said I was like you."  
  
"What? You talked to Jeff? What! When?"  
  
"Today. I asked him for directions to class and after talking to me he's like 'You and my daughter are a lot alike. You'd get alone well' Then I knocked and he left."  
  
"That's cool… I guess. Here's the cafe. You have the time?"  
  
"Yeah, its 2:45. Why?"  
  
"Shit I'm late. I have to go. Bye see you in class tomorrow." She took off running down the hall before David could say a word. 


	14. 14

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
sorry about the mix up but this is 14 not the one i had before.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~David^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
David walked down the hall about a half about after eating when he heard yells and gasps of pain along with heavy thumps. He followed the sounds to a slightly jarred door that looked to be a closet. Opening the door slowly he saw that inside there was a seperate ring set up with Shawn Michaels and a strange women that he couldn't quite make out.  
  
"Get up. Get up! Take that bump. I'm not buying it. Sell it. STOP!" All of a sudden the women stopped and stood off to the side as Shawn demonstrate, "Like this. Arm over the rope and feet planted, like this. Feet have to follow through. You know this. BREAK!"  
  
The girl breathlessly jumped over the ropes to the floor waiting below. As she took a seat David slowly slide down the wall and sat with his back against the wall.  
  
"What's up with you? You look like a bitch out there. What do you want to work on now?"  
  
Still panting hard she shook her head and replied, "Shawn, I don't know. I just can't do it today. Can we just call it a day?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
They stood and the girl produced a fifth dollar bill and handed it to him as they shook hands.  
  
As he began walking away he added, "You got a fan kiddo. See you tomorrow and this time don't be late. Till them." He finally disappeared behind a door.  
  
"Till then." She wiped her face with a towel making sure to keep it covered. "What are you doing here David. I was practicing."  
  
With a confused, shocked and, amazed look on his face he leaned forward, "Who are you?"  
  
Smiling as she pulled the towel down, "Dumb ass."  
  
"Hey watch it! But what were you doing?"  
  
"Doing ballet. What do you think I was doing? I was training. Don't tell anyone. Jeff would kill me. I'm paying Shawn to teach me. I just sucked really bad today. But don't tell Jeff or Matt or Amy. PLEASE."  
  
Standing up he walked over to her, "No problem."  
  
"Thanks but I'm gonna head to the locker room to shower so bye."   
  
She started to walk off as David yelled, "Hey, I'll walk you."  
  
"OK," And they walked down the hall until hugging and parting ways.  
  
As they parted ways after the hug they both were thinking the same thing… "Wow." 


	15. 15

I don't own Jeff, Matt, Amy or any other wrestlers. I tried but the store was all out.  
  
I do own Sam, Marie and the children and later on David  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
sorry about the mix up but this is the real ch. 15. i posted 15 for 14 and didn't notice it but if i left out chapter 14 you wouldn't understand everything.  
  
it might be a while till i post i'm in a hole. i'm working on it but it might be a week or two.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^between people   
  
***** later that day   
  
________ Next day… week… ect.  
  
++ flashback.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
***************************In the car after the show*************************  
  
"So dad how does the rooming work? Do I have my own room? Sharing a room with a wrestler or male student or with you?" Shifting his weight he lifted his leg under himself.  
  
"Dave, there are some weird roomings. You see all the wrestlers room together. So their kids room together. They match ages and sex. Since you're the oldest you get matched with the second oldest. Get it?" He looked over and smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He reached in his pocket and handed him a card. "You can find out for yourself."  
  
"OK…" He sighed as he looked out the sun roof in the rented 1997 Thunderbird.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^Sam~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"See you guys at the hotel. Bye Matt, Bye Amy. Jeff you ready? 'Cause I'm starving and I wanna grab something to eat before midnight."  
  
"Yeah, hop in. I've been ready. You grab your room key? Because you have a roomie from now on." He started the engine and began to drive off. It was a short twenty miles to the hotel.   
  
"Cool, I hope she's not a preppy bitch person. Sorry Jeff but you know how I am with people like, 'OH MY GOD he did that! NO he did not, no, oh my god and he was like she said he said he said she said that he didn't like your blouse but liked your shoes.'" She began twilling her hair with her fingers acting it out when they both started laughing.   
  
"Yeah, last time they had you stay with someone like that you had her roped and gagged. That's my girl."  
  
Sam's frown turned into a sad smile. He was saying that a lot more. "My girl." "My daughter." "She's mine."  
  
'He is truly happy lately. I don't know if he really thinks I'm his daughter. I love him… I really do but he isn't my dad. I'll never have a dad again. Mike wasn't my dad. I'll never have a daddy because I don't want one."  
  
Waving a hand in front of her face Jeff tired to get her attention, "Sam… Earth to Sam. You awake in there?"  
  
From a million miles away she was jerked and slammed in the face with reality. "What? Yeah I'm here. I'm awake. We here? Cool see you later. I'm going to my room." Grabbing her bag she quickly walks towards the entrance to the hotel.  
  
The air was heavy with unsaid emotions as Jeff grabbed her arm and drew her back to him. "Sam you ok? You seem weird right now and you never walk off like that without me." Concerned covered his face as he tired to look into her eyes but all he got was hair, "Come on Sam. You ok?"  
  
"Yea Jeff," she placed her hand over his, which was still on her arm. Lifting his hand and wrapping theirs together she added, "I'm fine. I just got a sick feeling. It's from not eating, I guess. I didn't have lunch today so maybe that's what it was." Letting go she smile, "Jeff I'm fine but I'm gonna head up to my room. Just in cause, you know, where is the duck tape?" Shaking his head as she walked off. The feeling was not of hunger but confusing and sadness of a sense so strong it's controlling. 


	16. 16

I find the beginning funny… HA I'm super smart. I fixed my computer and didn't need to send it in. *happy dance* now you get a new chapter. Give me lots and lots of views and I'll post faster. I want at lest 5 more reviews.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^David~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Ok Dad I guess we part here. Floor four. Your room is 414 and, you know mine and, I'm fine so see you tomorrow at the arena. I have money so I'll just grab a cab. I'll get there for school at one so don't worry."  
  
"You sure son… Ok your fine. See you tomorrow, love ya son. Night."  
  
"Night."   
  
Thoughts quick entered his mind as the ride to the sixth floor became silent. 'Only nine and the darkness of sleep take hold of my soul and wishes it into the darkness. My floor.' Stepping off he stumbles over he bag that lay in front of him that he smilingly forgot about. "Damn."  
  
'Sleep has more power then I thought. Where the hell is room 689.' He followed the halls that seemed to twist and turn in a sickening manner. Finally after stumbling through the empty hall he found it. Sliding the card into the slot the beep signaling enter. Pushing the door open, his bag drops, and his mouth hanging open, as a scream is cast that could crack glass.  
  
A stranger runs up and push David to the floor, then he sees this girl with bare shoulders with her breast covered with a thin sheet. "Ma'am you ok. Did the creep hurt you?"  
  
"Freddie its ok. You know the new addition to the roster you got? David Callaway say hello to Freddie. The kid hall watcher."  
  
"Sir I am so sorry, I heard Miss Samantha scream, and it's my job to protect her." He helped him to his feet as he proceeded to give words of regret and dust him off.  
  
"Dude, hands off, I'm fine. I was going to my room and I guess I got the wrong key or something. Do you know what room I have? 'Cause I just want to order something and sleep."  
  
"Yes sure. Room 689, seems as if you're rooming with Miss Samantha. Oh, that's not so. Hmmm… if either of you would like I could get a different room since co-ed rooms are not common with the children."  
  
"I'm fine as long as Sam is cause it's not like I'm going to do anything. I'm about to fall asleep anyway. So, Sam, make your decision cause I want to sleep."  
  
"Fine with me," A small muffle was heard through a shirt as it slide down her bare back. "Just get in here cause the light is bright out there. Freddie thank you. Sorry about the trouble. The only reason that I screamed was because I was in the middle of changing and it shocked me."  
  
"No problem Miss Samantha. Night you to. Now behave we do have people that have night checks." Tipping his hat he was off down the hall and around the corner.  
  
"So you're my roomie. Which is my bed? And where is the phone?"  
  
"Don't sound so thrilled… the one nearest the door and right there and I need it when your done, don't hang up because I want to order something too."  
  
******************************20 minutes later*****************************  
  
"Damn David. How can you eat so much? I mean you had a hamburger, now a triple grilled cheese and you're finishing off a HUGE banana split. I'm just now finishing my hot fudge Sunday."  
  
Speaking with a mouth full of food he replied, "I'm hungry. Lunch was good but small. I was thinking about going back for more when I ran into you with Shawn."   
  
Sam rolled onto her back looking up ceiling. She sighed, sat up, and spun around to face David who was still laying on his stomach. He looked up at her and smiled as she stared off into space. He like her in Pj's, long shorts and a black shirt that rested just above her belly button. More down to earth and a better view. Looking at her feet he followed up her lean muscular calves to her knees. He noticed a huge black and blue bruise just above her right knee. Her shorts were long so the bruise was barely visible. He moved his hand up and lifted her shorts up to see the bruise better. As he did that he received a nice slap to the face which was as loud as it was painful. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"You were trying to look up my shorts. Your lucky that's all you got." She pulled her shirt over her knees and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"No, I wasn't. I was trying to see the bruise on your leg. Is it new? How did you get it? Next time I won't care if your injured or not."  
  
"You promise that's all you were doing?" He nodded. "Last week. I was wrestling Shawn and I moved wrong hitting the turnbuckle and it bruise. Then this one," She lifted her left shelve to reveal a partly gone bruise. "Three weeks ago. I was lucky it didn't welt. I was doing ropes and I tripped or some thing but my arm hit it and Shawn had the ropes super tight so I would calluses and it wouldn't hurt but that one hurt." She pause for a minute and saw the look of concern in his eyes. "I'm fine, just glad Jeff hasn't found out. I never get more the bruises though. Sprained my ankle really bad… told him I was running and looked behind me. 'Nother time I twisted my knee, basketball. Nothing really bad just stupid mistake but I'm getting better. Shawn says there gonna say I'm like the female Shawn Michaels. This is one of my favorite things to do in the world." She got silent then smile.  
  
Shyly David looked away and barely above a whisper said, "You think you could teach me?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, light brown, but deep. "If you really wanna learn 'cause I don't want to waste my time. Like I said its one of my favorite things to do so I'd be more then glad to help. You know the time?"  
  
"Yea it's ten thirty."  
  
"Thanks," She picked up the phone and started dialing as she crawled onto the bed.  
  
David sprawled out on his as he pulled out a note book and thought about writing but was more intrigued with Sam's conversation.  
  
Keeping a gentle tone she spoke, "Hi babe… Yea I'm fine… Really that's so cool, uh huh… ok Johnny boy can you give the phone to Bennie? Thanks honey, I love you to babe… night. Hey Ben how was your game… Four touchdowns! That's great. I know I never showed you that special move but I promise I'll stop by next time I'm in Michigan… I know I miss you too… Yea put her on… Thanks Bennie boy, love you too. Hey sweetheart… You drew another picture of me? Oh, sorry one of me and Jeff. Purple and blue… hey my hair too… Sweetie I don't know when I'll be back… I know seven months is a long time. Don't cry Kay Kay… Be my strong little girl… Ok bye girly… Next time honey I'll sing to you. I know I promised but I was late calling but you got to sleep. I promise… OK. Tell everyone I said 'hi' and give Marie a big girl huge for me… Thanks sweetie bye." Hanging up the phone David could see the tears in her eyes as she lay down.  
  
"Sam you ok? Who were those people?"  
  
"My siblings…" She let out a loud shudder as she saw the look of question on his face. "I was adopted and those are a few of my twelve well now nine brothers and sister. Johnny is nine and has been there for now six years and always was close to me. Bennie is eleven and is my sports buddy. He does kids football and thanks me for teaching him and my Kayla… she is the youngest and loves me more then anyone and it killed her when I left. I thought my past was bad but I can't believe hers. She's six now and has been there since she was three. She calls me momma even now. I taught her a song before I left that my mom taught me and told her if you ever need me just sing it and I'll be close. I love those kids more then life and didn't know it until I moved…"  
  
"Sam why were you in foster?"  
  
She looked at him as if the devil himself was behind him. "Long story that you don't need to know. No one does and I don't need pity. Night David see you in the morning." With that she turned around, pulled the covers to her chin, and shut her light off leaving David in the dark.   
  
After a minute he laided down and closed his eyes, "Night Sam." 


	17. 17

Disclaimer: Yep there all mine. None of you can have them. Again all mine. Really they are! Still don't believe me? Fine don't believe I own Sam and David. O you thought I was talking bout the wrestler, ha I wish. Nope. Sorry. Don't own them but I'll switch. Sam and David for Jeff and Shawn Michaels. Come on it's a fair trade. Fine! I still don't own them pouts

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You know what. That really pissed me off. All I wanted was a few fucking reviews. I had one. I got tired of waiting. I love writing and I write to get feedback so I can figure out where the story is going. If you read the damn story be kind enough to review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

jeff-hardyz-xtreme-grl—Thanks for the review. I know there are a few kind people out there so this one is dedicated solely to you. Hope you enjoy it.

REVIEW OR I WON'T POST!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next Morning

The morning came and as David stirred he found himself staring over the small gab between the beds and looking at Sam, who was still sleeping. 'God, she looks so peaceful… Oh crap, she waking up…Roll over act like your sleeping.'

Sam wakes and grabs the clock in between the two bed; 9:30. 'Damn we have to get going.' She rolled over and stood up. When she finished stretching the sleep from her body she looked down at David who was sleeping on his back. 'So at rest. His face relaxed and breathing steadily. He looks like a small child.' She had the urge to reach out and touch his face but she grabbed a bag and some clothes and the locked the bathroom door as he stirred out of sleep.

David sat up and rubbed his eyes as he heard the water start. 'Last night she got really mad. I was just asking. I wonder what could be so bad?' He keeping think for more then forty-five minutes because Sam stepped out of the bathroom and was startled to she him just sitting there.

He looked over his shoulder and smile as she smiled and continued to brush her hair. "Bathrooms free."

Standing up he walked over to her. Standing in front of her he had to look down to see her. "Thanks." He continued to walk into the bathroom and shower.

When the water was warm he stepped in letting the water relax his sore neck. After washing he turned the water cold and let it wake him up. Stepping out and toweling off he realized he didn't have any clothes.

Sam

Sitting on the bed ready to go she looked over to the bathroom door as David emerged with nothing but a towel hanging low on his hip, his chest still covered in water. Sam looked at the top of the towel and followed it to his hips, following his hip dent up to his flat stomach. Her eyes tracing his slight six pack up to his defined pecks, down his muscular arms to his hands. He blushed a deep red as he walked over to his bag. "I forgot to grab some clothes, sorry…" Grabbing his clothes he almost ran back to the bathroom.

'Wow, he has a really, really nice body. Looked like he was really embarrassed. I feel bad for him but he looked really good.' Sam's attention was drawn back to the TV. Minutes later David come out of the bathroom still red.

Sam didn't even look over as she said, "I'm about to go to the hotel restaurant and get some breakfast. You want to join me? If not you have to be at the arena at two and it's 11:30."

"Sure, you ready." He sat on his bed and fumbled around with his shoes, still not looking at her.

"Yeah, just let me put my shoes on." As she did that David watched her, 'God how could I have been so stupid to have forgotten my clothes. I most of looked like an idiot walking out in my towel. What happened if it fell off.' He slapped himself in the forehead as Sam watched him. 'Glad it didn't I could imagine getting made fun of. She thinks I'm ugly, I just know it. I hate by body.'

"You ready to go or are you going to his yourself in the head a few more time?"

"Well I was really thinking of doing that but we can go." He stood smiling.

"Well since you don't want to can I. I mean I think it would be really fun," She smiled as she looked over at him. He shook his head and put on a red and white Fox Racing hat. "Are you sure because it would be really fun…" He shook his head and smiled, "Fine, nice hat."

Jeff

He sat in his hotel room watching TV waiting for nothing but expecting everything. 'Why hasn't she called? I wonder if she got alone with her room mate? Damn it I want to know… why am I so paranoid? She is a big girl… a big girl with an attitude and I'm gonna have to tell her to call me everyday. It's already 11:30 and I still haven't heard from her…'

The phone rang and he sprung for it like a lion on food. "Hello."

"Hey Jeff, before you say anything sorry I called late but yea… well anyway I'm heading to get something to eat. I'll grab a cab and head off to the arena early. I have to… er… talk to one of the teachers. So I'll talk to you then. Bye."

"Sam… damn she hung up. Oh well at lest I know she is ok." Hanging up the phone he headed into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Sam and David

They were seated and order before either one spoke. David smiled before coughing to grabs Sam's attention. In a high pitched voice he impersonated Sam; "I'll grab a cab and head off to the arena early. I have to… er… talk to one of the teacher… well really I'm going to have a hot and sweaty session with the beautiful Shawn Michaels. Get all down and dirty…"

Her face red and embarrassed as she slapped him on the arm. "Shut up. It's not like that. Shawn is my teacher. Nothing more… leave me alone. I really want to learn and you want me to teach you so shut it Callaway."

"I'm sorry…" His sincere looked turned into a wry smile. "I'm sorry I forgot you like Owen not Shawn. You want a hot and sweaty… Oww. Damn it Sam you didn't need to punch me. That hurt."

"That what you get. Leave me and Owen along."

"Hey I heard my name what's up?" Owen trudged along with his prize winning smile.

"Ummm. Owen hi. I was just telling David here about some of the jokes you pull. You know all the ribs."

He let out a slight laugh as he leaned in close. "What till you see what I have in store for Jeff tonight. See you guys tonight and remember when Jeff screams it wasn't me…" He laughed to himself as he continued to walk away.

"Nice cover. What do you think he has in store?"

"Yea I know I'm good. I really don't know. Knowing Owen it could be anything from stealing clothes and handing them outside to spiders and snakes. I can't wait though. Good thing you came along or I would have to spend it with Jeff in my room yelling about Owen. This one time, before Jeff was with Michael's, he used to wear all these weird clothes, right? Well he hated theses one pants, white with yellow daisies, and everyone called him names like pansy-ass and Caption Flower Power. So what Owen did was fill his duffle bag full of Daisies and painted daisies on his car. He hated it! But he had to deal with it. So like I said; steal, snakes, spiders, or just plain embarrassment. That's his goal – embarrassment. That's just Owen is. Everyone loves him though."

"Sounds like a great guy," finishing with a flat tone.

"Hey he really is. Just pulls ribs on everyone. Come on I gotta go. Shawn will KILL me if I'm late. You can work with me after I'm done. It'll take about an hour with Shawn but then there's still about 2 ½ hours before school. That's enough time to work with you and shower. Come on."

- - - - - - - - -

Once again David took his seat on the side as he watch as Sam worked. The gaps and grunts going straight to him, wish she was ok. Truly he knew she was selling but it was still painful to himself to sit and listen. 'Damn what the hell am I thinking? Even when Dad works I don't get this into it. She is selling. That's all she is fine, just selling… playing… acting.'

The time soon pasted and she heard cheers as Shawn yelled. "Much better. Work it. Now hip toss me." Boom! He was on the mat and quick to his feet. "Throw me to the ropes and on a bounce back clothesline me." The body bounce off and was taken to the ground, almost beheading the man who didn't seem to get up but just called out, "I'm down for the count. Time for a show move. Go high, do a turnbuckle move."

The girl looked on , questioning her own ability, "You sure? What should I do?"

"Turnbuckle. Something big and flashily. Something you know you can do." Nodding the girl climbed, climb up, up, up and stood worriedly. With a deep breath her confidence was built. She jumped up, into the air, arched her back, flipped forward and twisted to the right landing squarely on his chest receiving a grunt for him. Rolling over catching a quickly glimpse of the boy standing and his toes with a look of astonishment. She lay on her back for a mere second before being pulled to her feet by a rather amused Shawn Michaels. "Sam! That was perfect. You arched your back; you got the full spin, everything. PERFECT!" Talking a deep breath he calmed himself, "Just ideal. You are a natural. You have to tell Jeff." Watching he saw her face drop at the comment.

"How did you know? You said you that you would teach me unless he knew. I'm sorry he wouldn't understand."

"I'm not a moron. I knew all along. He will understand but I knew you have the passion to do it and the ability so I went on doing it." Leaning in closer Sam could feel his breath on her ear, "Your boyfriends waiting. He was on he feet the whole time." He pulled away and was greeted by fast talking from a red face.

"No, he is not." She talked low so it was only them who could hear. David strained his ear but it was no use so he settled back down. "He is not my boyfriend, just my room mate. He wants me to teach him so I said come and watch. Damn it why can't I just have a male friend?"

"Whatever Sam. Cool yourself. Gotta go. See you tomorrow in um… Ohio. Then Michigan after that. See ya." With that he walked away and out of sight. Her voice was normal and loud, "We are going to Michigan?"


	18. 18

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)  
  
There time together took a toll on both of them as they sat half asleep in class. Their elbows resting on the table with heads on their palms, eyes slowly shutting until they were gone. A sudden 'boom' was heard as both jumped back into there bodies. "Did you to stay up late? Do you think School is not important? Are you trying to disrespect me by not listening?"   
  
Making the mistake David opened his mouth and began to speak. "Sir I'm sorry. I mean you do disrespect at all. I'm sorry my inability to control me tiredness was disrupting you class."  
  
"Are you trying to make fun of me? Both of you stay after you are done with your work. We need to talk. I expected this was Samantha but David I heard you were a good student. Hopefully this isn't a habit." He turned and walked away and left them to their vocab words, all 50 of them. Today's work that it. David turned to look at Sam who wore a smug grin and a pen in her hand working facts.  
  
Softly she placed her pen down and looked over at David as he shut his book and did the same. Together they stood, gathered their things, and walked over to the teacher. Sam was brave enough to speak figuring David was going to make things worse. "Sir, we finished. Here is my paper," She grabbed her paper and handed it to the man staring at her coldly as David did the same.   
  
"Together I see. I want you two to right me a 3 page paper on respect and how it is disrespectful to fall asleep in class. If I hear one word about 'how unfair it is' it will be 5 pages."  
  
A low voice was heard as David spoke, eyes glued to the floor, "When is it do, do you want it typed? Double spaced?"  
  
"Tomorrow and yes. See you to then. Hopefully you will be well behaved because Miss Crosby I would hate to see what Mr. Jeffery Hardy would say if you are causing a problem."  
  
Her face turned sour as she turned to him and smiled before turning on her heels and walking angrily out the door. Once safely out of hearing and seeing distends she throw her thing to the ground and punched a metal door nearby. "Damn him. God damn him! I hate how he drags Jeff into this." Another metal thud was heard as fist connected with steal once more.   
  
Getting ready for another punch David seized her by the shoulders trying to hold her still. "Don't sweet it. That guy is a jerk. Pulls Jeff into it since that's the only thing that gets to you. This paper is nothing. Calm down; let's grab food before the show."  
  
Taking a few deep, calming breaths she felt better. For once she was happy someone saw her get mad. The thought of another night hiding an ice pack was not amusing. There was no pain in punching the door just a sense of release. Everyone had a way and hers was violent. Old habits die hard. And this one was not going to leave. Once the awareness of David waiting for an answer hit her she reply, happy and hyper, "Cool. Plus I told Jeff I'd meet him before the show. You wanna come?"  
  
"Sorry, got to met my dad. It's been more then 7 hours since I've talked to him. He probably thinks I'm dead. Just kidding but I promised him I'd stay in touch. Not to go without saying that he is freaking right now."  
  
"Oh... ok... let's eat." There was a sound of disappointment in his voice that was unclear or unnoticed by them as they stood, rather mindless, in line. Their orders were more predictable then anyone could of thought. Sam with an Italian sub and David, a rather large, small pepperoni pizza, somewhat lucky to grab the last one. Then beginning what there ages were a meal wouldn't be toped off without the pop.  
  
The friendliness of before is no longer present as they sat mindless across from one another. Looking down only at their food minus the few moments look across or around the table.   
  
(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) Later that night in the hotel room.  
  
The two youngsters lay about the room in a disorganized fashion. One with papers moved around in a circle the other a lab top places gingerly on her lap. The room was silent apart from the constant low tap of typing keys and graphite sliding across paper. Few minutes past before one spoke. The noise startling. "Done."  
  
"Sam, there is no way you could write a double spaced, three page paper in thirty minutes. I'm only on my first... still."  
  
"Well, David, you will learn to hate me for this talent but, I am the master of the rapid paper. Look for yourself."  
  
Sloping his head and grabbing the portable metal he skimmed through, eyes widening with each paragraph. "Damn Sam, I already hate you. You finished before me and wrote ten times better."  
  
"Well duh, come on you'll finish soon enough."  
  
(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)  
  
Sam lay on her back, head dangling off the bed watching TV. The minutes when by in a fast manner as her attention was taken by the glowing box in front. "Finally finished, only after a hour of writing. Thanks for the lap top, helped me work faster, much faster."  
  
"No problem. I bought that for school but soon learned that it was much better for playing games and writing my stories and poems. Gets me through the loooong plane and car rides. It's weird; I can't sleep on a plane, so I bought this. You're free to use it when I'm not. It's always in my backpack. Well, in the blue one anyway."  
  
"Cool, I'm gonna head for a shower since it's getting late."  
  
"Didn't you take one after we wrestled?" He nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then, have fun."  
  
She lay on the bed for a moment. Not tired but really nothing had her attention. A few long minutes past and she noted the time, 8:47. Picking up she called the recognizable digits.  
  
Once again she was into her conversation and didn't notice David watcher her from the doorframe. He was him boxers, apparently he forgot his shirt. Not wanting to interrupt her conversation he just watched her back and listen.   
  
(Authors note. The (...) means David can't hear.)  
  
"Hey Kay Kay, I have some good information for you."  
  
(You coming home? You coming to see use?)  
  
"Yea I am."  
  
(I can't wait. It's going to be sooo much fun.)  
  
"I know I can't wait."  
  
(Sammie, what is this I heard about a room mate named David?)  
  
"How do you know about him?"  
  
(Matti.)  
  
"Oh I see Mattison was telling you about him."  
  
(She said that you told her he is cute.)  
  
"I did not say that."  
  
(You like him!)  
  
"I do not... Aren't you a little young to be asking me things like that?"  
  
(Hey I'm a big girl!)  
  
"I know you're a big girl."  
  
(Is he coming with you? Are you gonna ask him to come?)  
  
"I don't know if he would... May be... hey sweetie I've been on the phone for a half hour I need to get off soon. Yea and you need to go to bed."  
  
(Are you going to sing to me?)  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
(Come on, pwease.)  
  
She took in a deep breath and sighed. She hated to sing but it always helped Kayla. "Ok, but promise me that you'll go straight to bed."  
  
(Oh I will don't worry.)  
  
She shook for a moment. Then began. David listen more closely. The sweet voice made him smile and the words were lovely. Sang in a seventies type manner.  
  
"When you need me   
  
And no one's around  
  
Life's got you down  
  
Don't you frown  
  
Momma's here baby  
  
Life is rough  
  
Tough   
  
But so are you   
  
You'll get through  
  
Mommas here baby  
  
Never leaving  
  
Always sticking with you  
  
In the back of your mind  
  
I'm always fine  
  
Missing you   
  
That is true  
  
Can't live without my baby  
  
That baby is you  
  
Whenever you're alone  
  
Don't you moan  
  
Think of me   
  
And you're free  
  
Cause I'm always here   
  
When you need me the most  
  
Never leaving   
  
When your believing  
  
So don't you frown   
  
When life's got you down  
  
Think of me   
  
And you're free  
  
Always remember one thing  
  
I love you   
  
Now close your eyes  
  
Make a wish  
  
Drift to dream  
  
And I'll met you there  
  
Cause I love you  
  
Cause you're my baby  
  
Forever and always my baby and me"   
  
Thank you Sammie. I have to go now too, bye. I love you.  
  
"Bye hun, give Marie a big hug. And I love you too. Night sweetie." With that she placed the phone back in the receiver and her body shook viscously. The sobs took over and she let them. She let out soft crying noises that when straight to David. She didn't even think about David. She forgot to think. The tears were all that mattered. Tears that fell with no regard for anything. Tears that spoke great pain and wished for release. She hunched over and placing her head in her hands crying louder, wanted to get it out. All the while David watched too shocked to anything.  
  
By his will, or be it his heart, he crawled onto the bed. Embarrassed, she wiped at the tears that fell with no end in sight. "I'm sorry. (sob) I'll stop. (sob) I'm fine. (sob)" David gripped her, forcing her to look him in his eyes.   
  
Their eyes met and she just cried, not knowing what else to do he grabbed her pulling her into a hug. And she cried. Trying everything to calm her he just let her cry it out, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort. He knew not what to do. Didn't know what caused it or how to end it. The only thing he knew was she was crying and he didn't like it and he wanted it to end because the pain on his heart was too great.  
  
((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And the song is mine. yea i know it sucks but i came up with it out of the blue. i won't be posting for about 2 weeks. i have to go out and buy all this gear and then i'm going to bootcamp. (Not really a bootcamp but i'm in a military program for kids. Civil Air Partol and they have Emcampment ever year) i'm going to that and i can't wait. Review and make my home coming very special. have a nice day! 


	19. 19

The clock chimed ten p.m. when Sam final sob ended. 'I can't believe I just broke down and cried...' Trying to roll out of David's embrace only caused him to tighten his grip still unaware that Sam stopped cry and was in fact not asleep. "Sam you awake?"  
  
"I was never asleep to begin with. Let me go please."  
  
"O... sorry..." He let go and pulled away, quickly making his way over to the other bed.  
  
"Sorry about..."  
  
"Don't be. You ok now? What got you so worked up?"  
  
"I'm fine... I just miss everyone back home... back at Marie's."  
  
"I see... when was the last time you saw them?" He slowly picked at the bedspread under his body while waiting for a reply.  
  
"Little more then seven months. The little ones miss me a lot. Mostly Kayla... and Matti. Hey look at me going on. You don't want to hear about them."  
  
"No! Not at all. I'm fine with it. In fact I enjoy listening to you. I can tell you love them. Tell me some more."  
  
"O... ok... Kayla is my baby. Ever since the day she was taken there she clung to me and I love her to death. Katherine is 11 and is sorta a mini me... just girlyer. And Johnny's nine and sooo shy. But just loves food. Not just eating it but cooking. Always in the kitchen with me or Marie. Bennie, because of me, is a sports fool. He is just 4 years younger then me so when I had all the older boys in the neighborhood over to play sports he watched and joined in, the only difference is I HATE watching sports.  
  
I just miss them all. I talk to them at lest every two days but seven months is a long time. They miss Jeff too. We're heading over to Michigan to wrestle but that is only for 1 day. It's a do-the-show-then-move-on type of deal. I'm not going to be able to see them for that long."  
  
"Why can't Jeff go with you or you go alone? Have someone else go with you. I feel bad just hearing you. The kids will be hurt if you can't stay."  
  
"Jeff can't miss a show to go there and no way will he let me loose on my own and there is no one else. Everyone has to wrestle. Trust me if I could just leave and go by myself I would. I don't even have to drive out there like I'm doing with Jeff. I have my own money and I would buy a ticket but Jeff won't have any of it. He said, to quote, 'You're too young to drive. To young to leave the state unattended. If you have someone I trust then yes. But you don't. Sorry sweetheart but you're stuck with the day.' I even talked to him about staying for a few days and flying back where ever the next show is... he won't let me because I'm just 15. I'm more responsible then he'll ever be..."  
  
"That blows..." Minutes passed in the comfortable silence. "Hey I have a idea!"  
  
"What's that brainy-pants."  
  
Glaring angrily he smirked, "I'll just dismiss that but Jeff said you could go if you were with someone he trusted. Right?"  
  
"Yea, and your point would be?"  
  
"What about if I go with you? I can drive, Jeff knows my dad, my dad trusts me and I'm responsible."  
  
"You don't have to do this because you feel sorry for me."  
  
"Hey the kids sound great and I'd love to see Michigan. Plus, it looks like me and you are going to be roommates for a long time and we are the only people in our grade so it's good to be on your good side. I have talked to other kids and they say not to piss you off. So I'll be on your good side."  
  
"Your sure? I mean you don't have to."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Great. Thank you so much... lets go talk to Jeff."  
  
"Hold on. I do want two things though."  
  
"I knew there was something. What do I have to do?"  
  
"Answer two questions."  
  
"That it," He nodded. "Ok... nothing perverted please. What are they?"  
  
"I heard you sing..." Her eyes widened and a blush crept up her cheeks. "Where did you learn that song?"  
  
"O... my mother sang it to me when I was little. I sing it to Kayla. When she got there she was so scared. I don't sing to anyone but her, I hate my voice and don't even start saying I'm great I just do. I was cleaning one night. It had to be 1 o'clock maybe two in the morning but, she walked in the kitchen and I was singing that song. Ever since then she always asks me to sing it to her and I can't say no to her. She is only six."  
  
"You do sing well but my other question is... why were you adopted?"  
  
"Ah... that question..."  
  
"If you don't want to answer you don't have to. Really I don't mind. I was just wondering."  
  
"I'm used to answering it. I was put in the system at nine. Up until them I had a normal family. Mom, Dad, and even a little brother. I don't have any of them anymore..."  
  
"Was it a car crash or a fire? Something like that." He asked with a curiosity like a child.  
  
"I wish..." Sam's voice was calm, low and, caring. Almost had a shine of happiness to it. "It started when my brother was born. I was about to turn nine. He was health and beautiful. Dominek Derren. He was 3 months old when 'he' changed. Started getting mad at every little thing. Then started to hit my mom. When Dom was 6 months 'he' started on me. Just slapping me. I was to loud, tired of my smart-ass comments, not helping. I was fine with that... as long at he didn't hurt my mom. I became perfect. If 'he' wanted me happy I was happy. Started manipulated my emotions to be whatever he wanted..." She looked over to see David in shock, his mouth slightly ajar. "The hell really started a week before 'it' happen. 'He' started really beating on me. It was summer so no one saw my bruises but he started using his belt... still it was ok.   
  
Dom was only eight months. He started to cry. I think because he heard my scream. But he wouldn't shut up. My 'father' told me to go outside and help my mom plant something and not to come back it. He ended up killing Dominek. Snapped his neck. Then the court hearings.... only six to ten years.  
  
I lived with my mom. By then our family wouldn't talk to us. Two months after we were on our own she slit her wrist. I found her and called 911 but it was too late. Week later I ended up at Marie's. That's the story. Don't say anything like 'I'm sorry' 'You poor thing' 'It shouldn't of happen' The thing is it did happen, I moved on and that only made me the person I am today."  
  
Without thinking David walked over and hugged Sam, who was more shocked. He hugged her tightly fearing to let go but in a double shock Sam hugged back. Pulling away he looked at her. Just looked. "What? Earth to David, you alright?"  
  
Snapping out of the shock red covered his body. "Ummm... let' go talk to Jeff."  
  
---------------  
  
I know it sounds a little weird for her to sound happy when she was talking to David about why she is in the system but that's how I see Sam. Calm and laid-back but still messed up. Review and make me right more  
  
A/N: Boot camp was really fun and I'm going to 4 different ones next summer!!!!! 


	20. 20

The bright haired man rested lightly against a corner breathing deeply at the silence that finally filled his hotel room. 'Peace and quiet... I can once again hear my thoughts without someone yelling...'

The silence was once again shattered when a door flung open, slamming again a plaster wall. "Jeff... Jeffie, Jeffie, Jeffie!"

There she stood, all 5 foot 3 of her. "Oh no... the triple Jeffie! What do you want... and who's the dude?"

"My Jeffie! You know David Callaway."

"Oh... Mark's son. Yea heard a lot about you... but I got a triple Jeffie, something big has been plotted. Spill it Sam." Eyes opening , slowly dilating to except the harsh bright light.

Innocently she pulled her arms around her back and smiled sweetly. "Why would you say something like that the Jeff I love dearly."

"Because I know you. Ok then, David what's going on?"

After shifting nervously from foot to foot he began to stutter an answer, "Um, u-um... n-nothing sir... I'm here with her for something. I have no idea really..."

"And that something is?"

"No fair! You can't badger the witness!" She exclaimed while stomping her foot loudly.

"Over ruled! I have the golden power to do as I please. Now spill it or leave. I know you're not here to tell me how much you love me."

"Fine, I do have a hidden agenda, I have a idea about seeing the kids."

Groaning he stood taking hold of her shoulders. "Sam, me and you have gone through this a hundred and ten times. I love the kids as much as you do and want to see them but I can't get work off and you are not, repeat not, going alone. You're just going to deal with it."

"But Jeff... I do have someone..."

)))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(((

Now we flash forward a day and watch David drive, slowly, as the early morning sun rose. "Damn it Sam. How the hell did you talk me into this?"

With a tired smile she looked over to him and sighed when seeing his shoulders tense and back ridged. "You said you would. Plus I didn't ask and I made sure you wanted to. We had a long talk with Jeff about the do's and don'ts with this trip and even then you smiled. After we talked to your dad then you sighed. I never forced you."

Turning into the next lane on the freeway he looked at her and smiled before turning his attention back to the road. 'She is always so confident and always smiling...' After a moment of silence he finally answered. "Yea but ever time I sighed I'd look over at you and you'd smile and shrug your shoulders. I'm not used to getting lectured and told not to do things. The only time I got yelled at was when I crashed my dirt bike. I need new parts and my mom yelled at me and I couldn't ride it for a week. That's the only time."

"Ha you're a goodie two-shoes. I crashed once going over a jump and Jeff yelled at me because I didn't roll. Honestly I love Jeff but he really is a push over. Marie was harder; I couldn't get away with that much. She was so much harder when it came to school. If I did great in school then I could do a lot more at home. That was Marie's rule. But if you really want to David you can get a hotel room and stay there when I go see the kids."

"Oh hell no. I drove all the way here so I'm seeing the kids. I can't just not go. You have me wanting to see them. Come on they seem great and I'm an only child... so I really think it would be cool to be the older one and teach them stuff.... I know I sound dumb," He finished shyly, trying to hide his rose cheeks without running of the road.

"No David... that's really sweet. Not many people are like that..."

His face began to color a deeper pink as he tried desperately to think of something to change the subject to. "Hey Sam... anyway it's really early, see it's 5 o'clock. Why don't you try to get some sleep. It's still about another 2 hour drive before I stop at the hotel. You haven't slept since I told you about my -smart- idea... that was about 30 hours ago. Come on go to sleep. I'll be fine... I'm not tired." He stated trying to hold back a yawn, but only succeeded in looking like a money holding his breath.

"Yea, you're not tired. You haven't slept since then too. Anyway it's mine and Jeff's rule. 'If on a long trip then no one will sleep because that will cause the driver to become drowsy.' Plus it's only two more hours; I'll just wait..."

Within an hour both we're about to fall asleep so David, being a good driver, pulled over at the nearest rest stop. "Yea Sam you could make it... your snoring was getting to me."

"I DON'T SNORE!!!!"

"Whatever, I'm going to take a walk to wake me up a little." With that he grabbed his hat and walked out the door, keys jiggling in his pocket.

More then just a little sleep deprived Sam stared out into space before the chilled morning air got to her. "Damn it he took the keys." Quickly stepping out the car and scanning the area she spotted him, 100 feet in front of her. With one last breath she started spring toward him.

Hearing the crunch of twinges in the otherwise soundless rest stop, he turned and was greeted with Sam almost knocking him over. After shaking his head with laughed he finally asked, as they walked together around the rather large rest stop. "What are you doing?"

"I had to catch up to you, you did take the car keys." She added shoving her hands deeper into her pockets.

Suddenly wide away and hyper a thought crossed his boyish mind. Digging into his pocket he retrieved said keys. "You mean these keys?"

"Yea, I'll just be taking those." As she was about to grab them he put his hand in the air keys just out of reach. "Come on David. Can I please have the keys?"

"Well, you'll have to catch me." And he took off with Sam on his heels. They weaved in and out of thick treed areas. Run up and over picnic tables and up and down hills. Everything was going great and Sam was catching up to him when... David ran down a hill and tripped... and Sam tumbled down after him and they rolled down the rest of the hill.

Now they lay, side by side, breathless with a few scratches. "Where did that come from? Did you just up and decide to run from me?"

After finally catching his breath David looked over and smiled. "Yea I thought it would be fun. Plus you didn't have to run after me."

"Well, I'm cool and still am. Leave me alone... it's not my fault that even in summer son mornings are cold."

All of a sudden Sam's hand was grabbed and covered by David's. The shock wore off after feeling cold metal against her cold hand. "Here, go warm the car up. I'll be up in a minute. I think I hurt my back..." Instantly after pulling their hands apart David felt a sudden regret and chill run thought him.


	21. 21

Ok I'm sorry I feel like a total moron. The last chapter I posted was for my other story. I'm so sorry for the brain fart but here is the real chapter. Sorry for the long time no update but I had a major muse mishap... like not having one. So On to the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they both collapse onto the nearest bed in their shared hotel room. "Sam get off my bed... I'm about to fall asleep..." As he tired to roll over he felt a sudden twist of pain run through his back, "Owwie..."

"Your back still hurting you?" All he did was nodded. Sam studied his face for a moment; slim and mixed with pain as he closed his eyes tightly. "I have an idea. Go lay on your stomach on the floor. I'll give you a back massage."

"WHAT!" Jolting forward and staring as if she had 2 heads.

"Don't take it the wrong way. Jeff hurts his back a lot so I learned how to give a back massage. I've pretty much given one to everyone. Don't worry I won't hurt you. So lay on the floor and remove your shirt."

He did was he was asked before adding, "Are you sure you don't mind..." shyly covering his naked chest...

'Damn he looks so cute with that little blush...' Smiling she pushed him down on the floor... "Are you feeling uncomfortable with this? Because I don't have to give you one..."

Hiding his head into crossed arms he muffled out, "No go ahead..."

Sighing, she had to find a way to approach this situation... "David... do you want your back to feel better or feel great?"

"Well of course great... wait... what's going on?"

"If you want a great massage then well... I'll sorta have to straddle your hips... Don't worry I won't do anything..." Nodding slightly red danced upon his cheeks. "Ok then... hope you don't mind smelling like cucumber melon."

Carefully sitting on his hips, she straightened out... 'This is not a big deal... this is not a big deal...' Warming the cooled lotion in her hand she slowly began to work at the knots in his shoulders. Squeezing and rubbing the tough muscle. Working on his upper back she heard him moan out and turn into almost complete jello...

'Works on every guy... God, and I bet it's hitting him in all areas too..."

Working the lower back he moaned more. More lotion and more knots, stretching and pulling... 'Shit...' He could feel it. The denim of his pants painfully tight. 'I can't let her see me like this but I can't move...'

Sliding down she began to pull of his socks... "Wow... what are you doing?"

"People hold most of there tension in their feet. So I'm gonna give you a foot massage. Come on now, sit up."

With a slight bang of terror he rolled over and sat up, quickly placing the pillow in his lap. "You know you don't have to do this."

"Shut up and relax. If I didn't want to do this then I wouldn't of asked you. Besides if your back hurts then you won't be any fun for the kids. You do know they most likely are going to tackle you." She states watching as he squirmed in laughter. "Ticklish aren't we?"

"Shut up," was the only thing he said as same continued to massage and tickle his feet. While he continued to moan.

--------------------

Later that night as Sam lay in bed she smiled. She was too happy to sleep. She was going to see her family! And this time she had a friend to leave with. Her life was starting to come together and felt great. She had a great friend in David and a great 'dad' in Jeff and truly that's all she wanted. Looking over at her sleeping comrade she jumped out of bed to grab her diary. She wanted to write. Unlocking it she looked at the bare pages.

Sam flipped through the pages sighing as she reread of the past. Flipping back to a new page she wrote.

_Dear my secret identity, _

_The past needs to stay in the past. I have a future that needs me looking out for. This road trip will be ending in the future... the near future. Why does it seem so sad? I will be able to see my family... my first family. Marie will be so happy and I'll give her the drawing I made and everyone will want me to bake them my 'special' cake. The thing is... I don't want it to end. I just want to continue driving with David and never really stop. I feel so free that I just want to keep it. With Jeff we always fight but in a good way. Fight over the radio, were to eat, and even when to stop for a bathroom brake. With David it doesn't matter. We talk almost the whole way. Movies, music, stupid things, and books and anime. Now I thought I loved to read. Up till about a month ago I had to stop at a book story every month to buy a new stack of books. I mean I love Sci-fi, mystery, drama, romance, comedy, and non-fiction to fiction. Any thing that had words and a plot._

_Now I can't find a chance. I'm always with David or at school. I don't mind I love being with people but more people my own age. You can't really meet people when you spend 260 days of the year on the road. 260 days a year... that seems like a lot but I wish it were longer. I love being at home. I have everything. My big room and TV, dirt bikes, 4-wheelers, and I can do whatever I want but it just gets so lonely and I never want to be lonely... not after what momma did. That was the worse year of my life! _

_But anyway back to the future. I really don't know what I want. Wrestling is fun and I'm really good at it but would I really wanna live this life? It's easy on a kid because.... If you think about it what do we have? As long as we are with our family who cares? Or maybe the military. Might do something with that. Or even construction. I don't know because the future is so far away but yet so close. I love the fact that I'm free to choose but what I choose I wish I could know. All that I know right here and now is that I love being on the road. And that I love D— _

_I need to go..._

Another day with another fall 

Closing the book she quickly locked in and dropped in on the floor as if it was made of hot coal. Was she really going to right that. Shaking her head she lay down and tried to sleep but all that crossed her mind as she lay facing David was that one word she almost wrote... Love...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See now isn't that better? I hope you liked it. Review and make me happy... please?


End file.
